Wings of Freedom
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: Elle Rothai joins the survey corps two years after the collasal titan destroyed wall maria. and is also chosen to join squad levi, but will she be able to get over her terrible past, survive her first expidition outside the walls, and battle not just the monsters outside this glorified cage, but also the monsters hiding within?
1. part 1-squad Levi

Wings of freedom

Part 1

[ year 847- two years after the fall of wall maria.}

I fidgeted nervously, my fingers twisting together, sweat forming between them. Tonight was the night, the night I chose the division i go into. I felt sick as I thought of what happened six years ago, and how if I chose the survey corp, I'd have to face it again. My breath came in gasps and my heart raced, as camander Erwin came out on the stage , the fire light dancing against his dark stern eyes, making me shiver.

What horror has he seen out in the field? Probably more than could deprive me from sanity. And my stomach began to turn once more. "Trainees!" His voice boomed and I jumped, freezing in my place. "Tonight is the night you will choose a division! Eather the garrison, the military police, or the survey corps, risking your lives for the glory of humanity to fight the titans!" I suddenly began to shake at the word, that same event playing in my head. I hated the Titans, I did, but would it be worth it to die killing them? She wanted a life beyond this glorified cage, and look what happened to her.

My head pounded, struggling to try and listen to the commander of the survey corps through my heart beat that pounded behind my ears. Why had she become a trainee? Because I had no family left, nothing to do. I wanted to feel accomplished, to protect something since i had lost what I wanted to protect. "Now! If you wish to choose a division other than the survey corps, you may leave!" Trainees left and right turned and walked away, leaving me and the few others to face our death. Tears of fear slid down my cheeks and I clenched my teeth so hard they could break, my foot inching behind me to follow.

No... I graduated at the top of my class, my skill set was worth more than any of the soldiers here. How would hiding behind thick walls in the center put that to the test?Face my fears, it's the only thing I had left. My fist clenched tightly, holding my head high. There were people who've experienced much more horror than me! The only difference between us is that I won't be scared by it! "SALUTE YOUR HEARTS!" The commander yelled and the few of us yelled out in response, my fist slamming over my heart as I stood strong, more sure than ever, the last tear I swore to surrender to fear sliding down my cheek.

"You are brave soldiers, and you have my upmost respect for facing your fears. Your dismissed!" I eased out on my stance, feeling numb now it was all over. I was... In the survey corps. I walked away from the platform to the housing we were staying at, my legs feeling numb ,Paul running after me, a friend from the years of being a trainee who had walked away from the survey corps. "Elle!" He called and I looked over as he came at me, clutching my shoulders tightly, shaking me fiercely. "Why the hell did you join the survey corps?! Your the top of our class! You could have gone to the center!"  
"It's none of your business! let me go!" His fingers clenched in my shirt, looking furious. "Are you insane?! Your stronger than all of us and your going to put that skill to waist? We need you in the center!"

"I'll put my skill to use and kill the titans!"

"Change your decision!"

"I cant- I won't!"

"Elle!"

"Let go! That hurts!" As I reached for his wrist to restrain it behind his back to release me, someone beat me to it, throwing Paul on his ass in the dirt. I looked at the man beside me, his cold grey eyes glaring, making my insides freeze. Frightening. "Stop panicking, your not the one risking your life, and you should be reassured that a strong soldier is protecting your fat ass on the front lines." His voice was cold, Paul standing in a panic and saluted to the man, sweat beading on his forehead in fright.

I looked at the crest on his uniform and realized he was one of the survey corps, the wings of freedom waving on the tan fabric in the nights breeze. "Hai! I apologies, captain!" Paul squeaked and I jumped to the title. Captain? This guy? Who was he? My mind was at a blank. But if he was a captain I should show him respect, right? "I'm not the one you should apologize to, bastard."

"H-hai!" Paul turned to me and gave a deep bow, sweat dripping off his nose. "I deeply apologies Elle for acting in such a rash manner, will you forgive me?!" I hesitated and looked at the captain, who's cold eyes stared me down, as if reading through my soul. I would have been shaking in my boots if he were towering over me, but he was just taller by and inch and a half at least. I looked away, clearing my throat. "It's okay..."

"Thank you!" He stood again with a salute, and the captain waved his hand. "Your dismissed."

"Hai!"

And Paul scurried off like a scared mouse, making me want to laugh in amusement, but the cold silence between me and the captain made me nervous, unsure how to address the situation. So I faced him and bowed, givin him salute when I straitened. "Thank you for helping me, though I would have handled the situation if it pressed on." What the hell was I saying?! The captain faced me, and it was a struggle to continue to stare into his cold eyes, his face keeping expressionless like a frown was plastered on his face.

His hair was pitch black, shaved short below and his bangs split near the right, his brow set a bit quizzical, as if looking at a pathetic animal, though I could tell he didn't mean offense. "Levi!" I jumped as we looked over, a woman with her brown hair tied back wearing glasses walking over, a joyful smile on her face. "Oh so you've allready scouted the new female recruits!"

She laughed at the tease as the captain she called levi scowled. wait...captain levi?! Lance corporal Levi Rivaille?! I tensed as the name came to mind and I became as nervous as Paul, gasping. They looked at me in curiosity as I bowed once more at the captain, feeling so stupid. "I apologies deeply captain levi! I did not realize who you were."

"Am I realy that frightening?" He mumbled and the glasses woman laughed slapping me on the back. "Haha! Don't worry. I'm squad leader hanji. It's nice to meet the valedictorian of the new recruits. And this is captain levi, he seems hateful and anti-social at first but he's actually a good guy!" She gave a goofy smile and I smiled. "I'm Elle Rothai. Its a pleasure to meet you."

We shook hands, and as i held mine out to levi he hesitated, staring at it before he finally proceeded , his hand shake hard from years of grasping blade handles, hurting my hand a bit. I continued to the cabin, feeling the captains eyes boring into my back. face palming, I scowled. What a great first impression to my over ranking officers!

Because of my rank, I was separated from the rest of the new survey corps recruits, as they were put in lower class ranks. I was told I'd be fighting alongside the best, but of course I'd be treated like a lower rank till I earned my respect. The morning sun shone brightly through the thin white curtains that hung over the dusty window, this was the last time of stay in a trainee cabin.

I dressed in my white button up shirt, the sleeves reaching my elbows, tightening the straps and belts of the 3D maneuver gear over my white pants, before sliding on my long boots over my calves. A knock to the door made me straiten, throwing my old trainee crest jacket over my arm and opening it, my blonde hair tied back with my bangs flipped aside from my blue eyes. Behind the door was a soldier of the survey corps, his hair short and curled, with a scowled expression, his eyes squinted.

"Are you Elizabeth?" He asked, almost with an annoyed sigh. "Yes, call me Elle, Elle Rothai." I held out my hand but he turned, walking down the hall. "Follow me to your new quarters." He ordered and I jumped, throwing on my jacket and shutting my room door behind me. He led me outside, mumbling complaints about "babysitting the newbies" as we hopped off the porch steps, out boots scuffing the dirt road as we walked to the stable. "You've been assigned to a squad." He told me and my head perked up, exited. "Really? Which one?"

"I ask the questions around here fish bone." He hissed and I fell silent with a scowl. What the hell was his problem? "Gomen." I mumbled through my teeth, saying nothing else. I couldn't talk back, he was a higher ranking officer, even though a dick head. He untied the reins of his horse from a post and I went and saddled my horse, rusty, mounting her strong body and exiting the stables as the solder waited.

"Took you long enough." With a scowl he turned the horse and trotted off with me in tow, riding past the fields, to the edge of Pinter forest. As we rode, the guy wouldn't shut up. He kept on complaining and badgering, and luckily I had the wind in my ears to cancel him out, but just think if I was stuck in a carriage with this guy. I shivered at the thought. Thank god the bastard bit his tongue while riding, so he was forced to shut up.

We rode through the forest to a structure that looked like an inn, hugged into a dip in a small incline of rock, surrounded by trees. A fresh spring and creek ran at its side, horses tied to posts by it, others in the stables by the inn. "This is the squad's base." The soldier informed with a slur due to his swollen tongue. I followed him across the yard and up the porch, our shoes echoing through the wooden planks. He opened the door and called out to who ever was in the house, the lobby looking like a small hub, with stairs by the wall and a bar at the side.

A man with blonde hair tied back turned to us and gave a half hearted smile, standing and towering over me. He held out his hand and I took it, giving it a shake. "So your the new recruit, you must be really strong if he let you here just after graduation."

"Hai, Igraduated the top of my class sir." He gave a nod in approval, turning to the bar. "Petra, come meet the new girl." A woman with light short orange hair peaked out of the kitchen door behind the bar curiously, and smiled. "Thank god she's a girl, I could never handle another one of you guys." She walked up towards me and held out her hand, observing me. "Wow! Your so small, how old are you?" I blushed in embarrassment, why did everyone say that, was I really so short? The men observed me curiously,Maybe because another woman was beside me to compare, they finally noticed.

"I turn twenty this year-"

"really?! I would have though you were fourteen!" The three gaped and I sighed, giving a weak smile. "I get that a lot." Petra seemed kind, and she smiled sweetly. "Anyway, the rest of the team is out back. Come meet them." She encouraged, and led us to the back door past the kitchen, opening the screen to a grassy field, wild flowers blooming in ever color imaginable, the edge of the woods cutting it off.

Their were two picnic tables pushed together near the back side of the building, two other survey corp member sitting there, one with short black hair and tan skin, the other squad leader hanji. She looked up and smiled in surprise. "So your the new recruit? I never realized your skill was that advanced!" The way she said made it sound a bit insulting but I brushed it off, going a smile and wave. "Where's Levi?" Petra asked and hanji waved her hand in the air, rolling her eyes behind her glasses. "He rushed off somewhere, he'll wonder back eventually." Petra sighed, resting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, the second I turn my back..." She muttered. The dark haired man sitting across from hanji stood and made his way towards me, holding out his hand. "I'm Gunther, it's nice to meet you."

"Elle. It's nice to meet you too." I gave a smile. "This loud mouth basterd is Ulio," he gestured to the man that escorted me here, and he scowled. "And this is Eldo" the blonde haired man I met in the lobby gave a small smile again, so I gave one in return. "You and levi already met at the graduation, right? Haha! I saw him make that kid nearly piss his pants!" Hanji laughed and I sweat dropped. "What happened?" Petra asked, jumping into the conversation. "Well basically Elle hear was being attacked by some creep, and Levi swooped in and saved the day, knocked the guy on his ass."

"I wasn't being attacked, Paul was just trying to convince me to get out of the survey corps, but he went a bit over board." Hanji snapped her fingers and pointed at me. "Than levi saved the day!" I pouted, blushing a bit as I turned my head. "I could have handled it..." I don't want them to think I'm so weak I couldn't push away a panicked soldier. "But hanji, don't you think Elle's adorable? She's so small!" Great, now I'm adorable. "I agree! She's even shorter than levi!"  
"Your right! It's actually possible?" The two women giggled as I continued to sulk. What's with all these wrong impressions I keep sending? The only thing that's holding my pride and dignity by a thread is that I'm the valedictorian.

"What's wrong with being short?" We spun around and faced captain levi himself as he dismounted his horse, his glare penetrating. "Nothing at all! It's very useful in battle cause you can easily escape your enemies!" "T-That's right!" They rambled nervously and I smiled in amusement. Levi's cold gaze slipped to me and I froze, nervous. "W-welcome back heichoi." I greeted and he gave a nod in response, his face kept expressionless, turning and untieing something from his saddle. Geez that guy was intimidating. Like he could snap your neck with one move. "Elle."

He called and I jumped. "H-hai?" He looked at me, holding out the reins to his horse. "Put my horse in the stable than come back here. " that's right, I'd be treated differently till I earned respect, like an errand girl. I nodded and came forward, taking the reins and stroking the horses neck, the horse purring loudly once and nipping at my hair, making me giggle cause his nose tickled. "Ara, ara. Come on, boy." I cooed and clicked my tongue, the black horse following obediently as I lead him to the stables. I looked behind me to see levi talking with hanji-San and Ulio, still expressionless.

Did he ever show any expression besides that quizzical glare? When my step slowed, his horse nudged my back, blurring loudly. "Hai hai, you must be thirsty. Come on." I walked the horse into the stables and put him in a pin, refilling the water and hay buckets so he could eat while I de-saddled him, flopping the saddle onto the gate beside him. "This is heavy, it's hard being a soldiers horse isn't it?" I asked him and he neighed, making me giggle, switching his reins with a rope so he could get the annoying medal out of his mouth. "There ya go, good boy."

His nose nudged my cheek, making me smile as I took a brush, getting the dirt off his body and untangling his mane. His tail swished happily as I cooled his sweaty back with water from where the saddle was, than fed him a bit more hay. "There you are. Good boy." I patted him once more and took my leave, the horse neighing as if saying a thanks before continuing to eat. I closed the stable doors, walking back around the inn to where I left. Levi was there with hanji-San, both sitting at the picnic table, levi taking a sip of his coffee as he noticed me, sliding a brown paper wrapped package across the table as I sat by hanji-San.

This was probably what he was getting out of his saddle. "Your new uniform." He told me and I smiled in excitement, ripping open the package like a kid on Christmas and holding the tan uniform jacket up, taking in the pristine blue and white wings of freedom shown proudly on the back. "I don't think I've seen anyone so excited to get a survey corps uniform before." Levi mumbled and I looked at him, curious. "How come?"

"We'll of course! You barely show any emotions yourself!" Hanji laughed and turned to me, I kind smile on her face. "It's just because not everyone is so thrilled on facing and killing titans." She explained and I looked down at the jacket, fingering the fresh fabric. "Have you ever seen a Titan, Elle?" My head snapped up to the captain, who ushered the question, his grey eyes still glaring. I looked away, clenching the jacket in my fists.

"Yes... I hate them!" I hissed, a foul taste arousing in the back of my throat as my rage seethed. The two squad leaders looked surprised at my reaction. "I see... Are you willing to die fighting them?" I looked at him hard in the eyes and he did likewise. "I don't want to die, so I won't." His expression changed for the slightest second, and I could have sworn I saw him smile in amusement. "Than its a promise." He stood, taking his coffee with him as he walked inside.  
I woke early the next morning in my new room, just a small inn room, average with worn bedding.

I yawned as you could barely see the sun brightening the sky out the window, stretching as I stood and hearing my joints pop, a satisfying sound. With foggy eyes I laid out my uniform on the bed that was neatly folded in the dresser, getting dressed out of my night gown and into my new jacket and green cape. As I exited my room I noticed that everyone was still asleep. Did I wake up too early? Well, I usually did this all the time to get some training in. I have to be able to keep up with the rest of the squad, their down to blood Titan killers, I've never even killed a titan.

I headed down stairs and dug some bread out of the kitchen, eating a bit to tide myself over till everyone woke. Than I headed out to the stables, deciding to train there so I wouldn't disturb anyone but the horses. My work out was pretty simple, first i stretched , than did fifty push-ups and sit ups, than I did squats and jumped on the post outside. also practicing agility and flexibility by jumping up to the wooden planks on the ceiling of the stable, swinging from one to the other, hopping around the structure like a squirrel. I always tried to rely on my own agility, and not just my maneuver gear.

So if it somehow failed me, I could get myself out. Once finished with that I ran around the barn in slow jogs and sprints thirty times, than allowed myself to cool down, sitting on the gate by rusty, stroking her mane as I caught my breath. My cape and jacket hung on a post, the first few buttons on my shirt I kept undone to cool me. It's was hard working out in a new place, the stables planks left cuts and splinters on my hands that I tried to dig out, wincing. It's been about an hour, so I decided to head back once done giving the horses hay and water after cleaning their pens.

As I entered the inn, drying my freshly washed hands with a rag, I noticed everyone was sitting in the lobby with coffee, hanji- San absent since she headed back to town yesterday. "There you are Elle, I was wondering where you went. " Petra called from the kitchen doorway, two plates of breakfast in her hands as she wore an apron. "Y-yah, I woke early so I took a walk. How bout I help you with that?" I took a plate from her hands and held the swinging door for her so she could get by. "Thanks! Just give that to Gunther." She told me, giving Ulio his plate. I placed the plate infront of Gunther and he smiled up at me. "Thanks Elle." I smiled back and headed into the kitchen, hanging my cape and jacket on a hook and replacing them with an apron, tying my hair back.

"Could you do the ham?" Petra asked,making sunny side eggs. "Sure." I cut slices of ham from a block that was kept in the ice box, turning on the stove and placing a pan on it. Soon there was plenty of ham, eggs and toast for everyone, placing the plates in the center of the table as everyone grabbed their share. "It's nice to have another woman here." Petra told me, looking almost relieved. "It's been hard cooking for all them." I laughed and poured myself some coffee, scarfing down my eggs. A cut on my hand stretched, making me wince, groaning mentally as it started to bleed. "Are you bleeding? What happened to your hands?" Gunther asked, worried and I smiled, waving my other hand to reassure them. "It's alright, just a few scratches-"

"but it's looks bad, what happened?" Petra asked and I hesitated, everyone looking at me. i did not want to tell them I cut them while training, that's careless. What about saying I tripped? No, that's careless too, plus they wouldn't like a clumsy soldier watching their back during missions. "It.. Was the reins of my horse, I forgot to wear gloves yesterday. Sorry, I'll go bandage them. Excuse me." I stood and went to the kitchen, looking around for bandages. "Think fast." I spun and caught a wad of bandage before it hit my face, Ulio scowling at me like usual. "Thanks-"

"don't think your so special newbie, if you get hurt even here, how do you think you'll survive against the titans?" I turned my head, unwrapping some of the bandage and wrapping it firmly around my palms to stop the bleeding. "Just because you got a few high marks as a trainee doesn't mean you'll be ready for the real thing." I was sick of this guy. "You don't think I know that? How'd you get the illusion I was cocky? Seems to me like your just picking on me because I'm the only one below you." His expression turned angry and a vein pulsed on his forehead. "Who do you think you are-"

"I'm a soldier working my ass off to match up with you guys. It won't matter about rank out there, only will, bravery and skill are the only things balancing life and death. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to continue my meal." I walked past him and into the lobby, as he shook with fury.

"47,48,49...50!" I gasped and hopped to my feet from my sit up position, taking a deep breath before I went to the post to do jumps. The night was dark with crickets echoing from the shadows, the lanterns small flame reflecting off the flowing creek where frogs croaked. I walked out by the creek and faced a post, it's height reaching my head. My legs bent like a frog and I held my breath, letting out a grunt as I jumped up and landed on the post, straitening. "One!" Than I hopped back down, preparing for another leap. "What are you, a spring?" The voice echoed from the shadows and I gasped, almost falling back on the post but I squatted to watch my balance, my heart racing. "H-haichou." I breathed as Levi stepped into the lanterns light that hung by the stables, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore neither his jacket nor cloak, the small scarf he usually had around his neck as a tie was missing too. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice hard as always. "...training." I mumbled, hopping down. "Two."

"Do you do this every night?"

"Three." I hopped back up on the post, straitening, than hopping back down. "And mornings." I added, and he looked surprised for a second, his eyes following me as I continued. He stayed silent, watching the odd exercise till I finally reached thirty five. Panting, I leaned against the post to catch my breath for a second till I headed back to the stables. "So those scratches, you got them by training?" I nodded, pointing a thumb at the stables. "It was the ceiling planks. I swing from them."  
"So your a frog and a monkey." My eyes rolled, heading towards the stables. "You shouldn't wear yourself out."

"I'm not. I'm building endurance, this place is more of a challenge than the trainee camp, I'll get used to it." I entered the stables and jumped onto a pens fence, than up, catching onto a beam from there. "Don't your hands hurt?" He called from the ground, but I ignored him, continuing. Soon enough my right hand slipped with the bandaging and it threw me sideways as i rocketed to the ground, my arm immediately protecting my side as I landed hard, air whistling out of my lungs. As I gasped at the air that wouldn't enter my lungs, captain levi walked over and squatted by me, poking my ribs.

"You did good to protect your side, but your arm is going to be bruised." I gave a nod as I coughed, sitting up to my knees. "It only takes one small mistake to die. Know your limits, Elle." His eyes were cold, but held a certain admiration, as if he was impressed. I smiled, nodding. "Right." I got to my feet and levi stood, walking out of the stables and I followed.

* * *

**A/N- well, this is my first fanfic of AOT! i wanted to put a charictar i made up in it and ofcourse, make my favorate charictar, levi, a main charictar. dont worry, eren, armin, mikasa ect will end up in this soon! so please R&R! tell me what you want to see in this and what you like! :D**


	2. part two- monsters within

Wings of freedom Part 2

My blades dug into the foam of the fake titans neck, the cables releasing from the tree behind me. My fingers tightened on the trigger and the cables hooks shot out once more, digging into a tree ahead to pull me forward , this beautiful flying feeling was never comparable to anything. "Time!" Gunther yelled and I drew back the cables, landing on a branch. Gunther came up with his 3DMG , landing next to me with an impressed smile.

"That's six in one minuet! Great time!" He told me and I smiled, blushing a bit. "There's still room for improvement..." Petra went to the fake wooden titan and switched out the foam neck with a new one. "If I may, why are we doing basic training like this?" I asked, Gunther switching out his blades. "It's just to keep us on our toes, since we're on stand by and have nothing better to do."

"Standby is so boring!" Petra moaned loudly and I giggled, jumping off the branch to another tree, running off to find the other targets. "Geez, it's like she doesn't need the maneuver gear at all." I herd Eldo mutter as I flew by, aiming for a target I had found below, using the cables to spin me so my attack would have more force. Something dark flashed in the corner of my eyes and I raised my blades, the screeching sound of metal against metal piercing my ears as Ulio swung at me.

As our blades connected, I put my boots against his hands, squishing them as I kicked off and back, releasing one cable to anchor myself against the trunk of a near bye tree. "Ow! That hurt you bitch!" He complained, rubbing his hands as he stood on the fake titan. "Watch where you swing bastard!" I yelled back, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "What are you two doing?" We looked up to Levi standing on a branch above us, glaring yet again.

"Why do we have this rug rat on our squad anyway?! She's nothing but unneeded weight!" Ulio yelled at the captain. I glared at him and jumped through the branches, looking for targets that didn't have pestering flees.

Water flowed down my throat as I swallowed, removing the canteen from my lips and wiping the excess water away with the back of my hand. We sat around back of the inn, resting from the training at the picnic table. "That was kinda fun." I admitted, and Gunther laughed, patting my back. "If you think that way this'll be easy for ya!"

"Her time was a personal best. She's almost as good as captain levi."

"Do you have wings on your feet? You barely use your gear." The compliments came one after the other, making me embarrassed. "Thanks, but I had to go through hell to get where I am now." They nodded, knowing how I felt. Levi came over the table and sat down, looking at his pocket watch. "Members of the garrand are passing through and they'll be staying the night." He informed us. "Realy? Are they going to the wall?"

"Yah, it's new recruits." My expression grew sour. Paul is probably with them... Does he hate me now...? "Elle." My head snapped up to Petra, who smiled. " I asked if you wanted to go on a walk with me."

"Oh, sure." We stood and headed off, the aluminum of out maneuver gear rattling with our steps, our boots scuffing the loose rocks and dirt. We walked through the woods, the sunlight shining through the trees, giving it an earthly glow." It's nice to get away from the men everyone and then." She admitted, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. I nodded, letting my fingers play with my hair.

The walk was mostly silent, not really having anything to talk about. "Is that... Horse hooves?" She questioned and I listened closer, now hearing them in the distance. "It must be the garrison." As I said that, horses appeared, galloping towards us. The first horse slowed beside us, a captain mounted on the horse, fresh trainees following behind. "Are you two apart of the survey corps that is staying at the inn ahead?"

He asked, Petra nodding. "Yes." He smiled kindly in greeting. "I'm captain will Tomas, I'm in charge of the fresh meat." He gave a wink, obviously flirting with us few girl soldiers. "I'm Petra and this is Elle, we're apart of the special operations squad of the survey corps." She introduced and I gave a wave. "Follow us, we'll lead you to the inn." I offered and he nodded. "Much obliged." We used the maneuver gear to go ahead, the horses following is in a slow gallop. "I know you don't like to use your MG, but you don't need to wear yourself out." Petra called to me as I jumped the through the branches, swinging from limbs and kicking off trunks.

"Why does everyone think I'm wearing myself out?" I laughed and she gave a shrug, continuing on. We reached the inn and landed on the roof, the horses of twenty or so slowing at the front, squad Levi walking out to greet them. I landed on the ground with ease, surprised as a hand landed on my shoulder. As I spun around, I recognized the old friend. "Paul!" He gave a small smile.

"Hey, so your on squad Levi. I herd it's really hard to get into because captain Levi chooses the soldiers himself." He noticed and I nodded, turning to the two captains who shook hands. "Levi." Will greeted, his jolly expression and tall stature towering over the short captain. "Will, good to see you." But of course his face was still set hard. We led the garrison soldiers inside, giving them rooms and a meal, the two girls out of twenty men helping me and Petra with the cooking. We all sat in the lobby, this many laughing people making it feel like a real bar. I sat next to Paul at the bar, catching up the two weeks we haven't seen each other. "We've been on standby till the next mission outside the gate, the date is still undecided though." I informed him and he looked nervous for me but I smiled, patting his back. "Your such a worry wart! I'll be fine-"

"Did you know..." He began, cutting me off. "Ninety percent of the survey corps die on every mission. Ever since the colossal titan blew down the wall Maria two years ago, you've been different." His eyes were dark as he stared down at his coffee, my hands clutching mine. "Of course I have, my sister died because of them!" I hissed and he scowled. "Isn't that more of a reason to join the military police-" I stood , glaring down at him where he sat. "My decision is more final then it has ever been Paul, I'll fight for the glory of humanity, so that one day, it may see the world made for it."

He stayed silent as I walked off, heading outside to catch my breath. Was I really so different? I became a trainee a year before wall Maria came down, and my sister was killed while visiting my uncle in zaganshina. His house was crushed. I wanted to become a soldier to follow in her footsteps, to join the military police since her scores were never high enough to get in. But when she died, I guess I developed a new hatred, and now I'm in the survey corps.

I sat on the railing of the front porch, hearing laughter and talk in the inn behind me. Looking at the starry sky, my mind grew blank, wondering if I really had the guts to face the titans. I guess we'll find out when I do.

I woke with a jolt to a tapping sound against my window, seeing pebbles being thrown against the glass. With a moan I got out of bed, going to the window and seeing Paul standing in the yard with a lantern, giving a wave and mouthing, "can we talk?" I looked over at Petra sleeping in my bed, having to share the room with her since the inn was full with garrison soldiers. I sighed and dressed in my white uniform pants and black boots, buttoning my shirt and sliding open the window. "Elle?" Petra mumbled and I looked behind me at her as she sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just going to talk with Paul for a second, I'll be right back." I told her and slid out of the window, closing it behind me and jumping from the roof to the ground. I walked up to Paul and he nodded towards the woods to follow. We walked some distance from the inn, and I could see Paul's hands shaking a bit, sweat beading on his forehead. "Hey... You okay?" I asked and he spun in surprise, than looked down. "Y-yah..." He continued to look nervous, and I wondered why. Paul suddenly stopped in his tracks and I almost ran into him, stepping back. "Elle... Titans are terrifying creatures, do you really want to be eaten by them?" He asked and I shook my head. "Of course not, I won't-"

"But you can't be sure!" He yelled, making me jump, my heart racing. "You'll die... You'll die... The titans will eat you... Crush your skull between their teeth... Rip your limbs apart... Swallow you whole... Bite you in half... Don't you want a peaceful death...?" He turned, the lantern glowing in such away his eyes looked black, making me step away. "than let me save you!" Paul dropped the lantern, making its glass crack as he pinned me against a tree, his hands wrapping around my neck. "H-hey!-" "I can save you from that terrible fate! I can kill you here! Than you won't be killed by titans!"

His eyes were bloodshot crazed, making me feel fear. Being killed by a human? I felt sick thinking about it. "Your insane!" With a powerful kick I rammed him in the stomach, pushing him back temporarily, but he caught my boot, pulling me towards him and twisting my arm behind my back. I yelled out in pain, my shoulder feeling like it would break. "Your small, so it's easy to hurt you. If you don't resist, I'll make it painless." He gave a crazed laugh, adrenaline twisting my stomach, my teeth clenching. He had high scores in combat, almost above mine, if his other grades weren't so shitty, he might have been able to join the military police.

"Let me go!" I hissed, wrapping my leg behind his and making him fall, hitting him in the gut with my elbow till he let go, than tried to make a run for it. He was really trying to kill me, he's gone crazy! He grabbed my arm once again and I spun, nailing him in the face with my fist so hard I herd my knuckles pop, his head jerking to side by the force. I stood frozen as he wiped the blood from his mouth, staring at it till his wild eyes looked at me.

For a second, he looked like a Titan as he smiled widely, blood staining his teeth. I gave out a yelp of terror, his fist ramming in my gut, making the air rush out of my lungs, spit flying as I doubled over. His boot connected with my cheek while I was down, stars dancing in my vision as I was sent into a tree. Blood trickled from my nose and mouth from my bit cheek, gasping as I held my stomach, dizzy.

Paul pinned me, his weight too heavy to push off, his hands wrapping around my throat, squeezing it shut. I gaped like a fish as he laughed. "I'll save you." He cooed , my nails digging into his skin, trying to get away, my lungs burning. I wasn't going to die by a human was I?! Blood rushed to my head, My vision blurred, my struggle becoming less efficient as seconds passed, Paul's hands trembling with the force he applied to squeezing my throat. Something silver flashed against the lanterns golden light and my eyes widened, a boot ramming into Paul's gut.

He was sent flying, His hands released me and I gasped raggedly, coughing and hacking as Petra kneeled beside me. " Elle! Are you alright?!" She gasped, out of breath from running. I looked over as I continued to cough, seeing Paul getting his ass kicked by captain Levi, Ulio and Gunther standing by with their blades drawn. "Guys..." I croaked, sitting up with Petra supporting me, my throat aching to where I couldn't even swallow. Levi slammed Paul against the trunk of a tree, his hand fisted in the fabric of the front of his shirt, his glare like fire.

"Are you seriously going to try and kill your comrades?" He hissed, and Paul yelled out furiously . "I was going to save her! Your the devil! She'll be killed by titans-!" Levi pinched the back of his neck and rammed Paul's face into his knee, a sickening crunch echoing as his nose broke, making me wince. While Paul moaned in pain on the ground the captain held the beaten soldier up by his hair, staring at him dead in the eyes. "Your the devil here. You don't know the simple difference between saving and killing. I've had to watch plenty of my comrades and friends die on the front lines while you sat in your peaceful home with your thumb up your ass. But look," he forced Paul to look at me as I wiped the blood from my lip, staring in shock.

"Look what you did to a friend who only wanted to help you. Your the worst who doesn't deserve forgiveness." Levi slammed him into the ground, kicking him once more before he walked away, leaving him to Ulio and Gunther. "I left Eldo to report to captain will about the incident, so they'll take care of the rest." Levi mumbled and I looked up at him, holding my injured cheek. "Your expression is pathetic." He stated coldly and I nodded, getting to my feet.

"Thank you, everyone." My voice was ragged, Petra rubbing my back, smiling kindly. "Looks like you put up somewhat of a fight before we got here." Ulio grumbled. "If your so great, why didn't you finish the idiot off?" My throat grew thick and I looked away. "We'll, he was my friend..."

"It's life or death. If your hesitant about saving your own life, I might have second thoughts about letting you on my squad." I looked up at captain levi as he stared coldly, my eyes stinging with tears, ashamed and nodded. "Hai." I got to my feet, Petra handing me a handkerchief to wipe the blood from my face. "Some people just can't Handel the pressure of being a soldier. He probably snapped when he first realized he'd be stationed so closely to the walls." She told me, my gaze shifting back to Paul as Gunther and Ulio restrained him, his mad screaming piercing my ears and echoing through the forest.

He used to be such a lively and happy person... "Luckily we got here in time, I came down to the lobby and these three were still awake, so I told them where you went. Levi was the first to act, he said he had a bad feeling." Petra told me and I looked at Levi who kept his gaze forward, holding the lantern up to see his way, his green cape looking black in the dim light as he walked in front of us. "I never thought he'd try and kill me... It was so sudden..." I admitted, clenching the handkerchief. "We'll how could you have known? He was your friend right?" Levi suddenly turned and we jerked to a stop, looking at him.

He glared down at me, shadows from the lantern casting on his face, making me nervous. "If he came to you to ask for forgiveness, would you give it to him?" I dropped my gaze to the question, not sure if they would except my response. "Well... I would. Even though his reasons were beyond sanity, I could tell he was worried for me... Ah, gomen, that's a silly reason."

"But it is your oppinoun, so we have no reason to judge you." Petra reassured, keeping a hand on my shoulder. Levi stayed silent, than bent a bit to reach my height, standing close, the lantern shining on both our faces, the shadows dissipating. Surprisingly, his eyes were sincere. "Your merciless to titans, but overly forgiving to humans, but remember that titans are not the only monsters out there."

"But I can't treat everyone like I treat titans." I grumbled and Petra laughed. "That's what Levi does, so at least we know its possible." That made me smile, Levi scowling and straitening. "I sometimes feel like my advice goes to waist." I laughed along with Petra, Levi sighing and walking on ahead as we followed.

My face was blue and black. I had a black eye and swollen cheek, my bottom lip busted and who ever looked at me winced. It got so annoying I kept my hood up the whole morning while the garrison soldiers packed up to leave. Paul was kept in shackles, put under arrest by the garrison captain for intensional assault and attempt of murder at a fellow soldier. He kept his hood on, riding next to the captain as the squad left, not even looking at me.

I sat on the porch railing after lunch, leaning against a post, my face aching. Gunther hopped around the house using maneuver gear, washing windows as Petra washed laundry by the creek, arguing with Ulio about something. I looked behind me through the window, seeing captain levi looking over papers at a table, sipping coffee. I walked into the lobby, removing my hood as I sat across from him, fingering the rough pattern of the wooden table. We sat in silence, with the occasional sound of shuffling papers and the soft slurp of levi sipping his coffee, as if unaware of my existence at all.

Staying quiet I stood and went to the kitchen, making a fresh brew of black coffee. ("It's been a few months since I joined the squad, but each of these guys have a different taste in coffee. If you master them, you've already earned their respect.") Petra's words from last week made me smile in amusement, remembering how my mom used to laugh and say "a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." My chest twisted in pain to the memory but I ignored it, finishing preparing the coffee and carrying the pot out with a extra mug and sugar.

I placed it in between me and the captain, refilling his mug while it was set on the table and filling my own, adding sugar to the bitter beverage while his stayed plain like he usually had it. With out looking up he took another sip and I mentally sighed, feeling as if my kind efforts went to waist. I sipped my own drink, watching his brow continue to furrow quizzically, creating a dent between them. Eldo walked past us to head upstairs, wiping the sweat off his forehead from the hot sun outside. I ignored him, continuing to stare at the dent between Levi's brow, bothered by it. I reached out a Hand and poked his forehead where the dent was with my index finger, making him surprised, than glare in a "did you seriously just touch me?" Way.

Eldo gaped at my bold action from the stairs, sweating nervously for my sake as if I was waving a hand in front of a poised-to- strike cobra. "Do you always furrow your eye brows?" I asked, drawing back my hand as I leaned forward, resting my chin against my fist with my elbow on the table. He scowled. "What do you mean?" "Like... Do you ever show any other emotions? Your always so high strung." He sucked in through his teeth, looking down at his papers. "Well you don't look too attractive right now either." I gave a laugh, twirling around the coffee in my drink with a spoon. "I've noticed. But I gotta say my looks aren't so bad when my face isn't painted black and blue."

"Heh." He laughed with the same bored look and I pointed a finger at him. "Isn't it normal to smile when you laugh?"

"We'll that doesn't mean I have to now does it?"

"At least try and smile?"

He put down his paper, his eyes dark and almost annoyed. "Did you need something? If not you can go away." I laughed, smiling in amusement. "But aren't you having fun?" He stayed silent And went back to his papers, angling it in such a way to make his face hidden. I smiled, drinking my coffee. "Hey squad levi!" Hanji-San suddenly busted through the front door, making me jump and levi put down his papers as she walked in.

"Did you hear? Some insane driven garrison soldier tried to kill someone from the survey corps around here-" she cut Off as she saw my face, gaping in shock. "It's more like we witnessed and experienced it first hand." Levi mumbled and Hanji gasped. "Elle! That looks terrible are you all right?" She asked and I nodded, reassuring her. "Don't worry, it's just a few bruises-" she pushed my chin up and tugged down the collar of my shirt, seeing the red and black bruises that tangled around my neck. "Levi, did you see these?" Hanji demanded and he gave a shrug, not caring more or less.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" I assured her, pulling away and covering my neck with the cloak. "Was there a reason you came?" Levi asked and Hanji nodded, sitting down beside me to face Levi. "I came to tell you the date for the new mission. You'll get a report on it in paper soon, but I thought you all would like to know." She held up two fingers in front of Levi's face, smiling broadly. "The mission starts in two months! So get ready!"


	3. part 3- beyond safety

Wings of freedomPart 3

The cold air nipped at my nose and cheeks, the dark green hoods in formation in front of me looking black. The breath from both soldiers and horses were visible in the grey surroundings, the group staying silent, with only the quiet sound of distant coughs and sniffling noses. "Man it's cold." I herd Ulio complain from behind me, and I began to get nervous. This was my first mission, what would happen? "I hope I see an aberrant!" I herd hanji exclaim happily beside levi who was right in front of me, and I herd him scoff below his hood. "You always say that."

I drew in a deep breath to try and calm my twisting stomach. What if I had to face a Titan, and kill it? What if I froze, and panicked, probably got eaten myself. I shook my head, shutting my eyes. No, the only thing I could do was to hope we didn't have to face titans. But it was kind of impossible, our squad was situated right behind the commander's, so we basically had front row seats. Their was a loud creaking sound, the gate slowly beginning to rise, making my breath hitch. Rusty whinnied below me and I patted and soothed her neck. Everything would be fine.

"Go forward!" Commander Erwin yelled out, and we gave a cry in response, the regulars in motivation, the newbies almost a cry of regret. Our horses pushed on forward, going on a path that was set with a field, abandoned farm houses and barns littering the prairie. We were now in the territory of wall Maria, Titan territory. I never thought I could ever come here again. Most of the soldiers stayed quiet, riding with a certain edge to keep an eye for titans that the support team hasn't cleaned out yet. The sky was a cold grey, looking as if it would storm, or more like snow in such cold weather.

Their was a low pounding on the earth, like the booming of thunder in the distance. "Titan in the distance!" Someone yelled and I looked up, seeing a Titan walking towards us, about fifteen meters tall. It was headed towards the town we were supposed to fight at, a good place to use maneuver gear and attract titans to kill. "Continue forward! Squad 24, 55, and 32! Switch to maneuver gear once you reach the first building!"

The commander yelled to the regulars, which meant the top squads and newbies would continue forward to the forest. We finally reached the first towns limit, and the squads assigned switched to maneuver gear, kicking off their saddles and swinging through the buildings to kill the titans there. The squads with the majority of the newbies grabbed their horses, my squad continuing on.

"Squad Levi will be riding through the forest to the next town, from there we'll switch to maneuver gear!" Levi called to us. "Hai!" We yelled in response, Hanji turning to us and giving a wave as we entered the forest, going off on maneuver gear with the rest of her squad in follow, the newbie squads also taking their horses. We pounded throughout the forest, thunder rolling violently over head. The trees blurred around us on the trail, but I noticed something ahead.

"Five titans in a pack strait ahead! All aberrant!" A support soldier yelled from above and my heart twisted in fear. What? A pack?! "Squads break off! Find a new path to the village on maneuver gear! Do not break out spread formation!" The commander yelled and Levi turned to us. "You heard the man." I released my reins and drew out my two blades, kicking off my saddle with my squad and sending the cables flying, banking left to follow the captain and Gunther, Petra, Ulio and Eldo following close behind.

The trees were closely packed, having us in a tight place as we had to swing and dodge branches, almost to the point we couldn't use our maneuver gear at all unless we wanted to run out of gas fast. My training was finally useful. As we went on, Levi stayed in front, slaying the titans in our way while the rest went for ones on the sides. But I could tell they kept me in the middle for a reason, to make sure I didn't have to face them. Scowling, I looked at Levi, moving with such skill as he flew over a fifteen meter class, it's toothy smile eerie as it reached for him.

He sliced off its hand with the spin of his body, shooting a cable into its shoulder and rocketing himself forward, digging his blades deep into the back of its neck with such speed it was a blur, making the creature collapse. But because of this, he had left the front up to me, two titans in the way, slowly turning. My legs felt numb as I met their eyes, my breath hitching as I neared.

Their joyous creepy smiles inflamed my fury. These were the creatures that murdered my sister, my father, my mother, my uncle. We were in this hell because of them. They were the devil. My vision grew red and I have out a cry of pure anger, my mouth tasting metallic, pushing myself forward, my body oddly feeling light and nimble. Than it was dark.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on one of the titans itself, stacked onto another with two others nearby already dissolving. "Wha...what happened...?"

I mumbled, not rendering a single memory after I yelled. Did I kill these? Why am I still standing here? Where is everyone...? "Elle!" I herd someone yell and I turned, everything feeling foggy like the Titan steam rising into the air from the monsters bodies. Eldo suddenly swooped down and wrapped an arm around my waist, carrying me up into the air all without stopping.

He flew me up into a tall tree where the rest of the squad stood, Ulio and Petra on look out, standing on higher branches. "Did your 3DMG malfunction?" Gunther asked as I was set on my feet, still feeling out of it. "Huh...? Oh." I checked the gas levels and cable projection, and the sharpness of my blades. All worked fine. "Sorry I don't know why I didn't get up..."

"Maybe you should explain how you turned into a savage!" Ulio called down and I looked up at him, confused. "What...?" "Elle, you just killed four titans at once! It was as if you could sense them!" Petra told me and I gaped. "I did? I don't remember."

"So you blacked out?" I have a nod, embarrassed. "I suppose I let my anger get the best of me." Captain levi came forward and I looked up as he faced us."Why don't we all take a quick breather, theirs a supply station around here." He told us and we nodded, following his lead through the forest. Luckily we got to the station in time, because it began to hail, the weather making it impossible to fly accurately.

With our hoods up the flew through the rough rain to the small stable, the roof jutting out, slanted from the dirt, filled with hay that hid gas tanks, and boxes of storage. We dropped off at the entrance and ran in, the icy water soaking my clothes making me shiver. We checked what was in the storage crates, blades, blankets and survival gear. We each got a blanket, and I walked over to Levi, who stood at the entrance, keeping guard. "Here" I held out a blanket, and he looked at me, than turning his head he mumbled. "I don't need it."

With a scoff I thrust it into his chest and walked to the other side of the opening across from him, sitting down. "Theirs plenty for everyone, so take it." With that I opened the water canteen I had and took a swig, tossing it over to him so he could get a drink. Levi sat down too, keeping the blanket over his lap, drinking from the canteen I threw to him. "Have you switched your blades?" He asked and I gave a nod, wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

"And I made my bed this morning too, aren't you proud?" I giggled at his glare, seeming never in the mood to tease. "You remind me of hanji, you do what ever you want." He grumbled and I smiled, looking out at the hard rain." I think it's because I never got a chance as a kid." His eyes became curious as I told him and I sighed, giving a shrug. "My father was really strict, he raised me and my sister as if we were boys because mom left him before we got a brother. He forced my sister to join the military, and made me work in the fields, but they never made any profit. Our house was going to be evicted, and my sister was kicked out as a trainee because she couldn't make it, so dad did the worst thing.

"He killed the man he was indebted to and stole his money, also stealing maneuver gear and he took me and my sister over wall Maria. He knew how to use it because he was a trainee, but failed like my sister. But once we got over the wall in one piece, he was blabbering nonsense about living in Titan territory, and that he was invincible with the maneuver gear so the titans wouldn't be able to touch us. But soon enough, not even minuets we were outside the walls, he was crushed and eaten by a Titan."

The silence between us was cold, only the sound of pounding rain on the roof and the shocked silence of the group as they listened. "Luckily the survey corps got to me and my sister before the titans did, and we were put in prison for treason and for our fathers crimes. If it wasn't for commander Pixis, who was a friend of our mother, we probably would have stayed in that prison for god knows how long. Once we were out, my sister and I got a second chance. We were taken in by my mothers brother. He was usually out with work so the house was basically ours. My sister got married to a kind man and I went into the military, to join the military police like my father would have wanted. But after a year of being a trainee, the colossal titan appeared, my uncle and sister killed, her husband missing. I was filled with hatred for the titans, so I was conflicted on my choice on what division to choose for the next two years. Than on the night of graduation, I chose the survey corps." Finished with my story, I rested my chin on my knees, everyone quiet. "Why did you choose the survey corps?"

Petra asked and I smiled faintly out at the rain. "Wishful thinking I guess... I wanted to help this world see the outside. Just like my sister had wanted." I rested my head on my arms folded over my knees, noticing a bit that Levi snuck a sideways look my way, though the expression was too fleeting to catch.

"Looks like the rain has settled." Gunther noticed and my head lifted, realizing it was. "We should shoot off a flare to announce our location. Elle." Levi told me and I nodded, getting to my feet and leaving the blanket. The rain was slow in down pour, but still dampened me as I stood outside the supply house entrance, loading the gun with a flare through brief clicks. I felt a little closer to the squad now that I shared my story, and I smiled a bit, covering my left ear with my left hand and using my raised right arm to cover my other ear while shooting strait up.

A green flare rocketed into the sky in a puff of smoke, blowing a bit the side due to the wind higher up. Hopefully the squads already at the check point were able to see it. "Everyone ready?" Petra asked and we nodded, tossing the flare gun aside. "Lets go!" Levi called and we all shot into the air, the straps at our legs tightening and I grew exited at the strong surge of fresh gas in my equipment. I drew behind the group, deciding to watch their backs while Levi and Ulio had the front, Petra and Gunther on the sides. I kept my maneuver gear backwards so I looked behind the group.

Nothing so far, and I hopped off a few times to travel by foot, preserving my gas. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling... I switched back to maneuver gear and looked behind up once more, seeing something nearly dancing at the trees behind us, like spiders in the distance... "A squad is behind us sir!" I called out to Levi, and he looked over his shoulder, noticing. "Maybe we should slow a bit to let us group..." Petra began, but than what I saw made my heart race.

"Three aberrant are rocketing to us sir! The squads running away!" The pounding of the titans feet echoed through trees, and I could hear the frightened cries of the soldiers, probably new recruits, I couldn't see a squad leader either. "I'm going to help!" I called to them, the first to shoot off towards the titans. "Elle!" Eldo's voice called but I ignored him, continuing forward to the first titan, hooking onto a tree behind it and sliding on its outstretched arm, the rain making it slick. Once I reached its shoulder, with the turn of my body my blades dug deep into the back of its neck, the monster collapsing.

"Get outta here!" I screamed to the panicking squad, and they bolted, getting out of harms way. I spun to a scream, seeing a girl about to be eaten, squirming in a titans grasp as it held its jaw wide. Kicking of a branch I jumped high, flinging the blades I dis-attached into its wide eyes. It faltered, crying out in pain.

This gave me time to draw new blades, and I tore off its hand from the wrist, freeing the girl. She was only able to shoot her right cable, the left crushed, leaving her a sitting duck as the third titan gaped to swallow her. "Move!" I bellowed, my inside turning icy as I leaped in front of the girl, knocking her out of the way, taking her place as the Titan clamped its jaws to bite.

* * *

**A/N- I'm noticing in this story each chapter has less a thousand words every time I post -_-' sorry bout that, ill try and redeem myself next chapter! need more reviews yall! thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Part 4- the lost and the hurt

Wings of freedom part 4 the lost and the hurt

Squad levi hurried to where their newest recruit had bolted, but slowed as the soldiers Elle went to save rushed towards them in a panic, their first mission giving them hell. "Heichoi!" One screamed to levi, sounding like a whining child when he was a teenager.

Puberty needed to hit him hard, levi thought sourly, stopping at a branch as the soldier came to him, tears pouring as he shook, his comrades resting a safe distance away from the chaos ahead. "Thank you! I thought we were done for! Our squad leader was eaten!-"

"calm down. Is this everyone?" He questioned and the boy looked at his comrades that were being calmed by Petra, his eyes widening. "Layla... Where..." Levi stepped around him and went towards the titans, hoping Elle wasn't doing something stupid again.

The idiot always managed to get into trouble. With one wide swing he launched himself at a trunk, using his cabled to pin himself there as he looked down at the decaying two monsters, their steam rising thick into the air, giving off a copper metallic smell that stung at his nose.

for any alive soldiers He managed to spot a girl cowering in the vegitation of a tree near the one he was on, hugging a branch as one remaining titan tried to reach her as she hid, clawing uselessly at the trunk with a freak show of an expression, his teeth making a snap as they bit together, eating the air as it snapped at the girl clearly out of its reach.

She whined and cried anyway, chicken. Levi sucked through his teeth in annoyance, hating these retarded looking monsters. Almost effortlessly, levi swung around, using a cable to hook around its neck, nail into the trunch ahead and twist him around, his muscles locking expertly to Handel the momentum, the wind giving a whistle as it flowed past its ears. he pushed his leg forward and it caused his balance to shift, with a grunt digging his blades deep into its neck.

His blades carved out a diamond of flesh cleanly, the Titan falling in a mountain of steam, making the earth shake with impact. He went to the shaking girl, her eyes wide and frightened, and he hung in front of her from his gear,hooked to the branch above, his cold eyes looking at the girl covered in blood.

"Are you Layla?" He mumbled and she looked at him, nodding slowly, unable to speak she was so traumatized. "Where are you bleeding?"

"... My... Blood..." She whispered, so quiet he only caught half of her sentence. "Speak up." He demanded but She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks, turning red at the met the stains of crimson on her skin.

"It's not... My blood..." With that she began to bawl, throwing her face in her hands, trembling as she cried out some slurred language that sounded foreign, but only because her crying made it whiny. He was able to get the basic info though. "A w-woman came to h-help us! She killed the first t-two and s-s-saved me from the last but... I was kn-n-nocked out of the way, blood splattering on me! I was stuck here but when I looked back she wasn't there! She w-was eaten...! She... W-was..."

The girl continued to cry, levi staring at her, looking at the deep crimson on her uniform,now knowing it was Elle's blood. With a darkened expression he looked down at the ground, seeing a green cloak caught on a thorn bush, waving in the heat of the titan's crumbling corpse.

He lowered himself to the ground, walking to it and untangling the stray cloak that was small in size, as if belonging to a young girl. It was Elle's, only she was capable of wearing a cloak this size. It was stained with blood, but for some reason he couldn't see it as filthy.

Like seeing tears on someone's face. Or bruises on ones body. They weren't easy to look at but they displayed an emotion, something deeper. These were the blood stains of someone who disregarded their life for another, who made it through hardships, and fear.

A Heroes blood. Keeping the cloak, the captain launched himself back up to the sobbing girl, making her toss her crushed maneuver gear for a lighter load and carried her on his back, swinging ahead to the two squads that awaited his return. He landed on the branch her friends were by, and they beamed to see she was okay, rushing forward.

"Layla!" The girl's squad cried and embraced her. Levi's squad flew up to him, Petra looking confused to see he was alone. "Where's Elle?" She demanded, and the others noticed first, the blood stained fabric clutched so tightly in his fist at his side, and they grimaced, all wearing a pained expression as Petra still held hope in her wide brown eyes.

Levi looked at her, his eyes dark, making her stomach icy at his cold expression. "She's dead." It felt like someone punched her in the gut, her throat clenching and eyes stinging with tears. She looked down, now noticing the cloak in his grasp, making her break. Tears poured down her cheeks, the guys expressions becoming torn, distant, hearing it out loud didn't do more good then realizing themselves.

Eldo looked away as Ulio punched at the tree trunk. Gunther put a hand on Petra's shoulder, the silence . "This isn't the first time we've lost a comrade." levi reminded them and they stayed silence. no, he didn't have the right to say words of encouragement. he had to admit to himself that he was upset as well.

"we need to get moving." Levi told them, turning and they nodded, Petra wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Heichoi." She called, and he looked over his shoulder as she reached for the cape. "Let me carry it." After a hesitation, levi finally let go. His fingers were soar from clutching the fabric so hard, and he hadn't even realized it.

Squad levi escorted the newbies to the checkpoint at the town, cleared out of titans temporarily, meeting up with the rest of the squads that had made it before them. They had the area confined, carrying in bodies they managed to recover while scouts made sure the titans stayed at a safe distance away.

Levi looked over at the horses, locating his own, and Elle's horse rusty.

The animal seemed uneasy, stomping in place, and neighing furiously. "Excuse me." He herd Petra behind him, making him turn to see her talking to a soldier with a clipboard, the one in charge of the dead bodies.

"I'm looking for a girl, about 155 centimeters with blonde hair. Her name is Elle rothai." The man looked over his list, pursing his lips in thought. "Sorry... But we haven't picked up a body or jacket with that identification." He walked off, leaving Petra clutching Elle's cloak with both hands, her expression distant.

Levi glanced at the other soldiers, at the traumatized faces, the countless amount of bodies. A failure yet again... Was Elle's death... In vain? His fists clenched, feeling hot fury boil in his chest. Damn titans! "Levi." He turned to hanji giving him a sad smile, reaching over to stroke her horses mane. She gave him a side glance, her lips pursed.

"Gunther told me you guys lost Elle." She mumbled and he stayed silent, looking at the crowd of beaten soldiers. "She died saving another life, and killing six titans in her life time. six titans less we have to fight..." Why'd she have to die? No one even saw it! Did she suffer? Was it quick? Did she put up a fight? He faced hanji, aggravated, frustrated.

" Even though... I'm trying to convince myself that she didn't die in vain." A cold silence passed over them with the breeze, and hanji put a hand on his shoulder, giving him another smile. "Do you think Elle would really be the kind to allow herself to die in vain?"

* * *

It hurts. My head pounded and my whole body ached. Where was I?why is it so dark...? I opened an eye, the other closed shut from something warm and sticky. Their was a spinning blur of green, slowly taking shape into leaves and trees, I was looking out into a forest.

From what my body felt, I was laying in a tangle on a high branch, unable to remember much of what happened. How long was I out? It's really cold... Trying to muster enough strength to move my arms, let alone push myself up, I noticed a few titans below me, smiling widely up at me with toothy grins, trying to reach the height of the branches I was stuck in.

Maybe the squad is near bye, I could try calling for them. "Hei...choi..." No, my voice was to weak to call for help, it felt like the inside of my throat was layered with glue, and my tongue as rough as sand paper.

Dammit, what happened?!

With a moan, I managed to sit up a bit, straddling a branch. It felt like a pulse was in my head, as if it would split like a melon. My weight suddenly leaned to the left, making me gasp and grab onto the branch for support, the sudden movement leaving me light headed. Why was I so unbalanced?

Carefully, I looked over the side of the branch, my right leg feeling asleep and numb, strangely light. Maybe I was laying on it... I looked at my right leg and froze, my stomach twisting with so much adrenaline I could throw up. I screamed out in terror instead.

W-was i dreaming...?! no...It's gone... My leg was gone! From the knee down... "Shit!" I croaked, hitting my fist against the branch, my breathing, fast, tight. What the hell happened?! No, I can't think about that, I should be dead by blood loss by now so why...?

I took a better look, realizing that one of the cables was tangled tightly around my leg, and wrapped around a nearby branch. I sighed with relief, what luck. But to untangle myself that meant I had to move my leg and retie it. My gear was totaled, so I had to either find something to use as a crutch, or call for help- I gasped, fumbling at my belt rushingly. Please be there, please be there.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, pulling out the flare gun, and loading a red flare. Covering my ears, I launched the flare in the sky, counting the three I had left. I had to conserve those, till I traveled closer to the walls. If I was able that is... With a thrapping heart and shaking hands, I fumbled at the cable securing my right leg, twisting the string of medal away.

The pain was too much for words. I bit down on piece of clothing to keep my cries silent, my vision blurring with pain filled tears as my hands worked, blood starting to drip from my leg as the circulation started up again. Shit, I had to retie it with something fast.

Quickly Snapping off the strap on my chest, I tied it tightly around my knee, squeezing it so tight to make sure the circulation stopped. Than I tore off my leather waist band, wrapping around the wound to keep it covered. Once finally done, I was out of breath, feeling tired. No! Wake up. Slapping my cheeks seemed to help my fogged mind.

I had to get moving. With that, I grabbed onto the cable that was once around my leg, and held onto that, the maneuver gear attached to the free end. Shit this is gonna hurt. Holding my breath, I swung my leg over the branch, my muscles ached and stiff.

Stay focused, stay focused. Keeping my mind clear from distractions, I than hopped off the branch, holding tightly onto the cable, ramming into a tree, unable to stop myself with only one full leg. I herd something crack at my side as i hit and gave out a breathless wail, air knocked out of my lungs, my side in agony. Cursing under my breath, I slid the small height down to the ground, easing behind Underbrush to hide from the titans. Lifting my shirt and Examining my side,I noticed my skin was all ready turning purple, the area pulsating with hot pain.

Wincing I put my shirt down, looking for something to use as a crutch. As I finnaly took in my surroundings, I noticed the dead corps beside my, curt clean in half. I coughed out what remained of my last meal, the smell now protruding my nostrils, making me gag till nothing was left to cough up. The corpse was horrible, in such bad condition the face wasn't even distinguished into humane features.

My eyes stung with tears, terror ripping through me. Would I.. End up like that..? Trembling, I allowed myself to look back, noticing a loan blade beside him, and a broken branch jutting from his side. I needed those. "I'm sorry." The whisper hissed from my teeth as I tore the branch from his corpse, the dead weight felt so... Wrong against it.

My body gave a shudder. Once retrieving the blade as well, I felt a bit better now that I wasn't so bare. Now to stand. Supporting my weight completely on the branch, I was able to get to my fee by the edge of my teeth. I hopped forward on my good leg, my broken ribs screaming out in protest, the pain making my vision turn red, feeling as if I'd black out. I couldn't even go one step like this, how was I going to make it to the walls? The sun began to set, making the forest seem on fire with its glowing orange light, the sky blood red.

Along with ducking from titans and taking frequent brakes, I wasn't able to make it much far from where I woke up. My good leg kept caving in, so my exhausted muscles weren't able to cope and I fell often, a constant struggle to pull myself back to my feet.

The fifth time I tripped, my head skidded against a stone, making my ears ring, hot fresh blood coating my face. I couldn't go on. This was hell. A booming sounded nearby, a titans footstep nearing.

Yet I felt no adrenaline, no fear. Was I so exhausted that I couldn't feel emotions? Why did I have to get into this mess, I still don't remember... Something wrapped around my waist in a restraint, the titans fingers pressing compactly on my broken Ribs.

Why wasn't I screaming in pain, why wouldn't I cry for help? My head was lifted back slack, my eyes seeing the fiery green Canopy above. Was this.. De-ja -vu? A vision, or memory, flashed behind my eyes. Captain levi stood on the ground of the forest, I could see it as looking from above. He held a cloak in his hands, stained with blood.

Wasn't that... Mine? They thought I was..dead? My head lifted up, to see the titan that lowered me into its mouth, it's eyes wide and mouth agape. I don't want to die yet. I want to see my friends, my squad. I won't live up to what Paul predicted! "You...monsters...!"

I took the blade still clutched in my hand, I whipped around, slicing the titans wrist and falling with it. I kicked with the one leg I had off its back, meaning to kick towards its neck but went towards its shoulder, having to flip so I wouldn't hit it, stabbing my blade into its back. I hung from the blade by where it protruded at his shoulder blade, not having another to reach and slice the nape of its neck.

I awaited it to grab me, but it didn't. I was on its right side, and his right hand was sliced off and still in the process of regenerating. But it was only a matter of time. Before I could jump off and hide, the Titan began to move, it's wide steps too fast to allow me to get off in harmed.

Why was it walking? It didn't reach for me, did it forget I was there? It's steps forced me to put more power into my hold, my ribs and legs bumping painfully against its body.

I didn't dare move, frightened it would notice and kill me. I now fully aprishiated the fact that these damn things were so stupid. The Titan kept walking along, and it made me feel a bit of motion sickness, I guess the Sickening fact that I had no right leg was the trigger.

Which way was this thing going anyway? It could be going the exact opposite direction of the walls. Hurriedly I fumbled for another flare, shooting the red smoke off into the sky. Someone come, someone please come.

* * *

"The survey corps is back!" A crowd of people had formed at the streets, watching the beaten soldiers walk through the town towards headquarters. Levi and the squad rode behind Erwin, hearing the hushed mumbled of the crowd, ignoring it.

Levi saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was the little shit that tried to kill Elle, staring strait at him from the crowd, a glare in his eyes. Their were no soldiers around him to keep him monitored, so why was he in the crowd? He was meant to be in jail.

He turned and walked down an alley, vanishing. "Gunther, take my horse, I'll be back." Levi ordered and without explaining further, he dismounted his horse and went after the boy, following him till the streets were empty. Paul waited behind a corner, his clothes dirty with a dark hooded cloak draped over his shoulders, his hair matted.

"Where's Elle." He demanded, , a tooth pick beig chewed between his teeth, not even lookin in Levi's eyes. Levi laid it on strait, he was never one to sugar coat things. "She's dead, her body wasn't managed to be recovered." Paul clenched his teeth, his eyes dark. "She chose to sacrifice her life for humanity, you don't have the right to say weather her decision was right or wrong-"

Paul's fist rammed levi in the jaw, spit and blood flying were his teeth cut his cheek. They stood in silence, levi wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, scowling. "You could have easily dodged." Paul mumbled and the captain looked up.

"Are you through." The crazed boy shook with fury, reaching into his cloak. A blade? Levi got ready to fight, but he brought out wrapped papers instead. "What is that?" "Letters." Paul held them out to the confused captain, who took them, flipping through the envelopes, reading the addresses. Town Trost, garrison headquarters, military prison.

" she wrote to me, and to all her friends, every day. I never wrote back, but I want your squad to have them. She looked to you as family." Paul sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Bury that since you don't have her body." Paul turned to walk away, covering his head with his hood. "Who do you blame?" Levi called, and the boy gave an almost dead look. "God."


	5. part 5- the titan rider

Wings of freedom Part 5- the Titan rider

"Newbie! Get that cannon secured and help us with the ropes!" Squad leader yelled at the young, garrison soldier hurrying up with the last details on fixing the cannon. "Hai!" He called back, finally finishing and putting away his tools. His mind was a bit overwhelmed with all this work, I guess they put more pressure on the new guys, he thought.

The squad stood on top of the wall of one of the towns that protruded from the main wall, working on cannon maintenance. "Hurry up, Phillip!" Squad leader called and the boy jumped, picking up the box with tools. Well as long as these guys aren't lazy and carefree like they were two years ago, he's fine to work with them. While walking over to the ropes they were tying into a large net, something caught his eye.

Smoke started to rise from the other side of the wall, slowly fading. He held his hand out to touch a puff of it. It was warm and moist as it touched his skin. Steam? "Titan steam?!" He gasped and neared the edge, taking a peak over into Titan territory to see what was going on. A crimson flare burst into the sky from the steam, just inches from hitting the boys face and he jumped back, his heart racing.

His squad was in a commotion once seeing the flare. Why was it being shot off so close to the wall?! Was someone down there? But in titan territory?! The boy rushed to the edge of the wall, looking over from where the flare was shot. Phillip saw something hanging on the wall, hard to see at this distance, but he could see titans trying to reach it, a titans steaming corpse below. "Someone is down there!" He yelled, grabbing his maneuver gear handles from under his jacket. "That's impossible! The survey corps returned yesterday!" One of his squad members yelled, but the boy ignored him. "I'll get a closer look!"

"Phillip! Are you crazy!?"

The soldier jumped from the wall, soaring down till close enough to see the figure. Hooking his cables into the wall, his boots sliding against the rock till jerking to a stop. It really was a person, a girl in fact, looking about fourteen, no, that couldn't be right. You couldn't become a soldier at that age. He noticed she clung to a blade, dug into the wall, her arms shaking with strain. "Hey!" He called, the bellow echoing off the wall. "Hang on! I'm coming down!" He said the words slow and loud so she could hear.

"HEEEELP!" The girl screamed, not with fear though, but pure determination, like a battle cry. "I'm coming!" He assured her, lowering himself down till a few feet from her, the girl had messy blond hair, matted and dirty, blood standing her uniform and skin, the survey corps symbol on her tan jacket. "Grab my hand!" He yelled, stretching as far as he could, staying clear of the grinning titans that reached for them, getting more excited. He noticed the Titan corpse below them, looking larger that the others, a fifteen meter class, she probably killed it.

"Come on! Grab it!" The girl looked too exhausted, probably putting all her strength into hanging on. A seven meter class jumped suddenly, grabbing her left ankle. An aberrant?! She was ripped away from the blade and began to fall, her blood shot blue eyes wide. "Shit!" Phillip un hooked his cables and dove down, facing his fears and launching himself towards the Titan. He pulled out a blade and sliced at the monsters hand that held her ankle, the blade only slicing at half, but it let go, and he grabbed the girls hand, stopping himself as he hung from the wall with his maneuver gear.

"You okay?" He asked and she looked up at him, looking half dead, but still managed a relieved heart felt smile, tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." Phillip felt heat creep onto his cheeks in a blush, noticing how pretty the girl really was, yet not really a good time to notice, being the fact they were dangling above man eating monsters. "All right, I'm going to pull you up for a better grip, Can you climb?" He asked, and she grabbed his wrist with her other hand, her grip surprisingly tight even though her hands were so small.

She put her left leg against the wall, trying to push up. "That's it, keep going." He encouraged, putting away his blade and Handle to pull her the rest of the way. It was a good thing she was so tiny, because he finally managed to pull her up, her arm wrapping around his neck, the other clutching her side. She must be hurt- he cut off to looking down at her legs, seeing one was clearly missing. Phillip paled. "You...your leg..."

"It's... Been like that... For a while..." She breathed, too tired to talk from what he noticed, leaning most of her weight into him, her skin cool and clammy. She needed a doctor, fast. Phillip carried the wounded soldier up the wall, his squad meeting him halfway as he climbed and helping him the rest of the way. "Get a doctor!"

"She needs the hospital idiot!"

"Whoa , her leg!"

"Watch her side! It looks like some ribs are broken."

"I'll break you if you don't go and get help!"

"H-hai!"

The whole squad was in a buzz, Philip kneeling beside the girl as she was lied down on the wall, covering her with his jacket. "Your going to be okay, we're getting you a doctor." He assured her and she smiled happily, her eyes tired. "Did the... Survey corps... Return..?" She croaked and he nodded, soothing her blond hair. "They returned yesterday, though it was in bad condition like always." Her weary expression turned concerned as she looked at him, her eyes teary. "They think I'm dead..."

"But your not, alright? You'll see them soon enough." He assured her and she smiled again, closing her eyes. "Yah..." Her smile slowly faded, and he quickly made sure she didn't die, feeling her pulse. Nope, just unconscious. Eventually a doctor showed up and gave the girl first aid, claiming she did that part so well there wasn't much he could do. So than she was carried on a stretcher towards the hospital, and placed in the military wing, only a curtain separating her from the other patients, awaiting surgery.

Phillip went back to work for the day, and he and his squad were interrogated with survey corps officials of the area, wanting to know what was going on. A captain named Handel was the one who asked questions for commander Erwin, who was at the central to discuss about the recent excursion. "Your the one who acted first?" The captain asked Phillip and he nodded. "I saw the Titan steam and the flare, so when I looked down the wall I saw the girl there, and went to help."

"Tell me what you saw near the ground." Phillip hesitated, wondering why a captain wanted to know from a homely soldier about the outside of the walls when this guy has been into hell and back himself in that area and has seen more. "Well, I thought it was strange how she managed to reach the wall without maneuver gear, especially when the area around this wall is a prairie with no trees, and it mainly has seven and five meter class titans at the moment. But the one she killed was a fifteen meter class, and collapsed near the wall..."

They were all silent in thought. How did she make it to the wall. "She wouldn't have been able to reach the height of the Titan without maneuver gear unless it kneeled down. Plus she would've been able to climb the wall if she had it..." Phillip suddenly realized it and gasped, straitening. "Do you think she might have rode the fifteen meter class?!" His squad looked at him as if he were crazy, the captain surprised by his assumption. "Riding a Titan?"

"Think about it! How was she able to make it past the smaller classes without riding on something taller? Plus your disregarding the fact that she couldn't use maneuver gear at all. She only has one leg!" They were silent with shock as the puzzle came together, the captain chewing over the hypothesis. "The doctor did say by the wound that her calf has been missing for more than four hours... How long have you been stationed on this wall?" He asked the squad leader and he stepped forward to answer.

"About two hours sir, the soldier must have killed the fifteen meter class right after she reached the wall because there was no sign of Titan steam before that time." Phillip nodded in agreement, looking back at the thoughtful captain. "She even shot off a flare, smart..., Phillip." He called suddenly and the boy jumped, straitening. "H-hai?"

"While you went to get the girl, did you squad help you at all?" He seemed puzzled by the question, answering in a confused mumble. "O-of course-"

"I think you misread my question. On what height of the wall did they finally help you? I believe your report said you retrieved the girl thirteen meters from the ground." The captains eyes could see through him, so he honestly answered. "Yes, when I got hold of the soldier and began climbing, my squad helped me around thirty five meters from the ground." Phillips squad had shame felt expressions, realizing their mistake of being cowards. "So they made you climb 21 meters by yourself, with a badly wounded soldier on your back, one of my comrades."

The captain had clearly singled out the rest of the squad, who regretted their actions immediately. "Therefore," the captain continued, moving on to a different topic and facing Philip. "due to your heroic actions, I shall discuss with your commander about promoting you. From the looks of it this novice squad slows you down. I shall also honor you greatly from saving one of the survey corps soldiers. You have my highest respect." The captain saluted the boy, who stood in shock, honored. "Thank you... Um... If you don't mind, can I go see the soldier?" He asked and the captain smiled, giving a nod.

"Of course, if she's awake I'm sure she'd want to fully thank her savior. And you shall continue to your work." The captain ordered to his squad and they saluted his departure, Phillip and the captain going off ahead to the hospital. They left their maneuver gear at a station for the survey corps which was captain Handel's squad. They were stationed at the hospital to keep the press away from the soldier. Once inside the building, they went to the doctor in charge of the wing. "What is the survey corps soldier's condition?" Handel asked and the doctor smiled.

"The surgery was a success. We've closed the nub of her leg and stabilized her condition, yet there wasn't much to do for her three broken ribs but let time heal those, she should be awake by now, but talk gently, the medicine we gave her was supposed to subdue her stress so she might be a bit fragile mentally." The captain nodded, shaking hands with the doctor. "Thank you." They were escorted to the closed curtain area guarded by two survey corps soldiers, one opening the curtain for them as they approached.

Phillip sighed with relief, seeing that the girl looked a lot better. Her skin was a bit flushed from blood transfusions but had become a healthier color, her blue eyes still a bit sleepy but the dark circles were gone. Her skin was clean of blood with gauze and bandages covering some areas, her arm in a sling and her golden hair now clean, swiped back in a pony tail. She was looking out the window, leaning against the pillows of her looked up as they entered and sighed with relief, worried as she straitened and looked at the captain. "They told me I couldn't give any information to someone who wasn't a survey corps official-"

"Don't worry, theirs no rush. I'm captain Handel of the survey corps and squad leader of the 55th squad." He saluted to her and she smiled in greeting, unable to salute in return in her condition. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elle rothai of the survey corps special operations squad, squad levi." The captain looked shocked, Phillip confused by his reaction. Handel laughed suddenly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. No one else wouldn't have survived. But squad levi is stationed far off, it'll take a day or two to reach them."

"Are they all okay? Did they make it back safely?" She questioned, her face concerned. "I believe so, I had the pleasure of meeting captain levi and his squad before the expedition. Their the best of the best. I have nothing but faith in them." Elle gave a smile of pure kindness, making Phillips heart race. She really was pretty. "Yah, me too." She finally noticed Phillip and looked surprised. "It's you!" She called and he jumped as she jabbed a finger at him. "Uh... Yah-"

"please tell me your name!" It almost sounded as if she were begging. "Phillip crester." He told her and she beamed, holding out her hand. Once his hand met her she pulled him forward and hugged him tightly, leaving the poor boy shocked. "Thank you so much for helping me! I thought I was a goner! Are you in the survey corps?" She let go of him, his face red as he admitted to himself that she spelled really good, like lemons almost, and how she still wouldn't let go of his hand.

"No... I'm in the garrison-" her mouth fell with a feint pop, making him smile in amusement at her expression. "Really? That's surprising. You sliced that titans hand like it was nothing, plus you were so calm in the situation." He gave a laugh of modesty. "I should say the same for you, you didn't panic once." They continued to small chat, Phillip not wanting to ask about what happened, because it might not be something she'd be happy to share. "So how old are you anyway?" She asked, finally letting go of his hand and he sat at the edge of her cot.

" seventeen, why about you?" She seemed like she'd be older than fourteen, she seemed more mature. "Twenty, my birthday passed a month ago." His mouth fell slack and she laughed like she was expecting that. He was surprised how she could laugh in her condition. Separated from her squad, with one leg missing, and memories of hell. Yet she could still smile, just like that.

* * *

"Levi heichoi!" Petra yelled, riding in on her horse as levi sat on the porch, reading over report papers from the expedition, always most busy before and after expeditions. He looked up as she jumped off her horse and ran up as he stood. She was out of breath, the rest of the squad coming outside after hearing her yell. "What's with you?"

"Read this!"

Petra handed, or rather shoved, a news paper At him , tapping a news article furiously as he opened it, backing away when he finally glared in annoyance. He read out-loud, "the Titan rider- a soldier, abandoned by her comrades with one missing arm, arrived at the walls on the back of a Titan she had rode from the Titan territory. She was saved by a garrison soldier after climbing thirty meters up the wall and slaying the Titan she rode on, now said to be in a coma at a hospital." He looked at Petra, who had a hopeful expression. "Do you think it might be-"

"I highly doubt it, it's probably just a stupid rumor that's highly exaggerated. Theirs no way someone could ride on a Titan and climb the wall with out an arm or maneuver gear." Petra's face fell, taking the news paper back. "Your right, sorry." Levi scowled at whoever wrote this stupid article. Why make such a far fetched lie? It'll just make Petra more upset, he even caught her crying in the kitchen the other day. "Just ignore it." He told the squad, picking up his papers and walking inside. But why was he still bugged about it?

Levi couldn't sleep that night, lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't be worried by any of this, he couldn't worry his squad. He had to stay strong for them as a captain, as a leader. He sighed and sat up, staring out of the dark window, elles letters sitting on the dresser in him room. He hated being so confused. "Shit." Hanji's words echoed inside his head. Could Elle really be alive? A knock on his room door made him stand, Eldo's voice coming from behind. "Levi heichoi, a messenger sent by captain Handel is here for you."

Handel? what's this about? Levi pulled on a shirt and exited his room, going down to the lobby where the rest of the squad was, sitting at a table with a man in uniform. He stood once seeing Levi, and approached him, handing him a letter. "I was sent by captain Handel to give you this urgent report. Please respond to it as soon as possible." The man left and Levi ripped open the survey corps seal, unfolding the hand written letter inside and reading it. His eyes grew wide with shock, and he looked at his squad. "Elle, she's alive."

"Be careful!" Phillip yelled, reaching out as Elle tripped, catching her and she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, I keep on forgetting." He sighed as she sat back down, wincing as she held her side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assured him, looking down at her missing leg in remorse. "Why don't you lie back down." He suggested and she sat up in the bed and put the blanket over herself, sighing. "I'm bored!" She whined and Phillip laughed at her pouting expression. He was making frequent visits to Elle, just a couple days since she turned up at the wall.

"It's sad... The first mission I come back from, I loose a leg. I want to continue being a soldier. I want to fight." She leaned back in the pillows, looking at the news paper that came out yesterday. The Titan rider. The cheesy exaggerated story that everyone is fussing over. Phillip sighed. It even got most of the facts wrong, how stupid. "When there's a will, there's a way."

Elle looked at him and smiled, a grin wide a bright. "Yah I'll fight again for sure as a soldier." Phillip nodded in approval, loving how she smiled. He wondered if she had anyone special to her or a love interest. Probably. A doctor opened the curtain and was about to say something but was pushed aside, a woman with short orange hair throwing herself into the room. "Elle!"

I stared in shock as Petra burst into the room, her eyes filled with tears as she beamed. "Petra!" I cried and she ran and hugged me tightly, and I got teary eyed as well, so glad to see my friend. The rest of the squad came in, in a commotion of excitement and disbelief, Eldo yelling in a fury, Petra bawling her eyes out, Gunther still in shock and Eldo laughing, joyful. Geez I thought Id never see these goofballs again. Levi stepped in and I beamed, so glad to see my captain. "Heichoi!" I called and he looked at me, with that bored expression once again.

"So it's true." He mumbled and I laughed, nodding. "Yup! Like I'd let myself die." He looked a bit surprised, but than his lips stretch in an amused smile, leaving me stunned. "Whoa you actually made him smile!" Petra whispered in a tease and I laughed, blushing. He seriously looked handsome when he smile. "It looks like that stupid article was completely wrong." Eldo noticed, looking at my two arms attached to my body. I hesitated, looking down. "I wouldn't say that..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Gunther asked, Petra looking confused. I looked at levi, who showed some curiosity, and sighed, throwing off the blanket and sitting on the edge of the bed. The room went deathly silent. My leg was bandaged from where it cut off, but they just stared, no room for words. "Elle..." Petra mumbled, tears swimming in her eyes again.

"I'm not going to give up." I declared and they tore their eyes from my leg and faced me. I looked at Levi with determination, my teeth clenched. "I'm going to fight again, as an equal soldier among you. Like hell I'm going to allow my self to slow my squad down."


	6. Part 6- phantom

Wings of freedom part 6- Phantom

I winced in pain as I stood on the prosthetic wooden leg, the binding around my knee rubbing an uncomfortable, like a sore fitting shoe. "Ow." I hissed through my teeth and tore it of once plopping down on a bench. Me and the squad stood in the therapy wing of the hospital, trying to find a prosthetic leg I could walk in. "Still no good?" Petra asked with a sigh and I nodded, rubbing the healed nub. "Yah, I'd rather just use a crutch." I mumbled in annoyance. Plus, I'd never be able to use maneuver gear with these.

"It's probably because your body size is so small. But you need something to walk around, and with a crutch you can't ride a horse." Eldo put in and I moaned, stress and frustration twisting in me. Why'd I have to get my leg torn off? I can't fight like this, soon enough they'll throw me out of the military, and force me to retire. It's expensive to support a soldier, especially if their handicap with medical bills. I bet they're getting the money from my retirement fund. I hated that word, handicapped. Swiping my hair back with my fingers I stood once grabbing my crutch, walking off. "Elle?"

"I just need some air." I told them, and walked down the halls, down to the small garden at the hospital. Once I got outside, the chilly air relaxed me a bit, but I was still frustrated. I was an élite soldier, to the point where I didn't have to get around with maneuver gear, plus an expert with it. "Dammit." I hissed and sat down on a bench. You don't know what you have till its gone I suppose.

"You!" I jumped as someone yelled at me, and looked across the water fountain to see a young woman with glasses, pointing at me rudely. Still stunned, she rushed over and pointed at my decapitated leg with a smile of excitement. "Is that an amputation? What for? Disease? Handicap? Or perhaps an injury?"

"Um... A Titan bit it off-"

"Than you're a soldier! Survey corps?"

I gave a nod and she smiled widely, holding out her hand. "I'm doctor Morgan E. Retter of the survey corps I'm working here temporarily till the next expedition, I work as a medic of the field but I specialize in amputees." She told me proudly and I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Elle Rothai." She sat beside me and smiled kindly. "So, are you retiring now? Or will you work with intelligence?" She asked and I sighed, leaning back in the bench. "I want to continue to fight on the field, but its impossible to find a good enough prosthetic to work with maneuver gear." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I'd expect you to retire early. But of course if your resolve is strong enough its possible to make it through. I might be able to help you though, well I'd have to get through the person I'm testing with first but I have a client who wants a prosthetic that works with maneuver gear." She gleamed with excitement. "Have you heard of the Titan rider?! I get to work with her! I've been hired by her and I'm supposed to meet her today! I'm so excited!"

"Oh.. Um-"

"Morgan." We looked up to see Levi standing in front of us, looking bored once again. "Oh! Levi! Is it time to meet her?" She stood and turned, shaking my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, don't worry, I'll find you a good prosthetic to walk around in till my tests are over-"

"This is her you idiot. She's the Titan rider." Levi informed and Morgan froze in shock as I gave a nervous smile. "Eeeeeeeh?!" Levi and I covered our ears at her yell, till she finally gained composure and started laughing. "Haha! Sorry I didn't realize sooner Elle. And who are you calling an idiot? I'm the one helping your squad member." She gave Levi's shoulder a punch with a scowl and he looked away, rolling his eyes. "Ms. Retter, there's been a mistake." I told her and they looked at me, her brow confused. "How so?" I took my crutch and stood, hating to be the only one sitting.

"I never hired you."

"I hired her." Levi interjected and that took me for a loop, Morgan nodding in agreement. "Than... I have to pay you back-"

"No need, its military funding."

I felt a bit pleased, smiling. "Thank you." He nodded, looking at Morgan. "Do you have any ideas on what you want to do?" He asked and she beamed, smiling widely. "Of course!"

We sat at a table in the hospitals cafeteria, Morgan digging through her bag in search for something. I leaned back in my chair with my left leg curled towards me, my right just sitting on the chair. I chewed on some crackers, feeling a bit sleepy as I sat there. Must be the medication for my broken ribs. Levi sat next to me with his arm thrown behind his chair, his usual coffee sitting in front of him. He looked more tired than usual, his finger tapping on the side of the chair. He rarely ever fidgeted. "Haichoi, are you okay?" I asked and he looked at me. "I'm fine."

"Well, its just that you looked tired. Your on your break aren't you? Why don't you take this time to get some sleep?" He scowled, taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't need it." I still felt on edge, his lies bothering me. I gave an annoyed sigh, sitting back. "Suit yourself then." Morgan found what she was looking for, a layout of some contraption too complicated for me to piece together, before she laid the few sheets of transparent paper over one another, to show what looked like a medal leg.

"It's called a symbiotic prostheses. Symp for short. It was tricky to work out the mechanics of it, along with visual decorum so it can be shaped like your leg, so the straps of the maneuver gear won't malfunction. The idea was to focus most of the movement here," she pointed to what looked like the ankle of the structure. " and here." Than she pointed to the toes. "Which means that I had to attach axis spheres, so its easy to rotate like you would do normally." Levi leaned forward, looking at the layout. "How is she going to move it?"

"Oh! Sorry, totally forgot!"

She sat down and dug more papers out, along with a pen and ink jar. "Elle." She set the papers in front of me along with the writing utensil. Her eyes were serious behind her glasses. "Since you are one of the first testers for this, we need your written permission. Before you do that, let me tell you what could go wrong so you can value your options." I gave a nervous glance towards Levi, and he looked back, it was hard to explain, but his eyes held such a feeling of confidence and pride, it managed to calm my own nerves a bit. Strange. I turned back to Morgan and nodded. "Go ahead." She gave a nod back and intertwined her fingers together.

"Alright, because the movement of the symp was created to match the movements of the amputee exactly, I came up with the idea to link the nerves with the symp. Of course, it can cause major problems. Nerve failure, paralysation, even memory loss. Because the nervous system in the human body is so intertwined with the rest of the systems, testing with it has extremely high risks." My fists clenched in my lap and I swallowed hard. "How many patients have you had to test with this?" I asked and she sighed, pulling out more papers from her bag.

She handed them to me, and it looked like a report. "Two. And it was an amputated hand, and a dogs leg. He lost the feeling of his entire arm, but it eliminated his phantom limb altogether, so he was happy about that at least. As for the dog, it worked fine " I skimmed through the report, pointing to something that caught my eye. "What does it mean by lacking equipment?" Levi took the report to look through himself, while we continued our conversation. "Well,

Because funding is a bit scarce due to it going to the fixed cannons, we were lacking the technology to perform proper experiments, but it's improved since then, so you don't need to worry." I looked at Levi as he continued looking at the report, than giving me a sideways glance. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one getting a medal leg." I turned away, nodding. With a quick sweep of the pen, my signature was on the form, holding it out to Morgan with a smile. "All I want to do is fight, I can't do that now, so I'll try it." She smiled and took the form and report back, putting the layout of my new leg with it.

The squad and I returned to the inn and I gave a huge sigh as I flopped on my bed. It was nice to be home. I unhooked the straps of my temporary prosthetic to walk in, just a regular medal and wood one, with a rubber dip at the foot for some give, so I wasn't hobbling around like a fat blacksmith with a peg. It was specially made by Morgan. The problem with the others was that my body size was so small, like Eldo had said. It was late in the evening, we were held at the hospitals for some tests regarding the symbiotic prosthesis. But now I was home, and lying comfortable on my bed. I gave a content smile, lying on my side. Time to relax-

"Elle!" Petra burst open the door in a hurry. "Theirs trouble!" We rushed down stairs and into the lobby, where the squad was at the door, someone outside yelling at them. "How can you be so idly calm?! Your housing a criminal! A demon! She dare lay a hand on wall rose and expect not to be punished?!"

"Are you saying my squad member should have just been left for dead?"

" Of course! It would have been better for the evil to die with her!" Great, it was one of those quacks. Those retards blame the military for the destruction of wall Maria, like we "angered" the wall or something than it decided to topple down. I rushed down stairs where the priest of the church was arguing with Levi and Ulio, Gunther and Eldo standing behind him. "They came to the inn and started yelling at us for some reason, saying that you were evil." Petra explained and I sighed, walking in front of Levi and facing the priest, annoyed. "You wanted to speak to me?" I asked and the priest gritted his teeth, angered. " I have negotiated with the garrison commander and we have agreed of your arrest for the damage to wall rose." Two soldiers stepped forward with hand cuffs and I backed away, infuriated. "Are you insane?! I was only trying to survive!"

"If you are not guilty than you shall allow yourself to be judged, your resistance proves my point." A soldier grabbed my wrist but Levi pushed me back, standing in front of me. "She is apart of my squad, therefore I will take blame for her actions."

"Heichoi!" Petra called, the team stunned. "No one is going anywhere!" I yelled, frustrated. I just got home and this happens of all things?!"You think I haven't paid my price?!" My voice raged at the priest, bending down and jerking up my pants leg, to expose my prosthetic. I made sure he got a good look than looked up, my throat thick. "You... You don't know the hell I've been through. The terror... That I would never see my friends again... That I would die alone!"

I grabbed the man by his collar the wall symbol necklace around his neck chiming when moved, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. "You don't know that fear! You don't know the fear of leaving this earth abandoned and forgotten! You...you-" a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, my body shaking. I've never faced what happened back in the Titan territory, it left me shell-shocked. "Elle..." I spun and left, climbing back up the stairs and slamming my room door shut, sinking onto the floor.

* * *

I couldn't get a wink of sleep, trudging downstairs lousily at three in the morning to go out and take a walk to calm my nerves. As I entered the lobby I froze, seeing Levi there. He was asleep, leaning against his chair pushed against the wall, his arm slack at his sides. Intrigued, I slowly walked over, his breathing slow and calm. It looked like he fell asleep doing work, even his fingers were wrapped around the handle of his cold coffee. His face looked so relaxed, I've never seen him like this.

He looked handsome when he wasn't scowling at everything, younger. I took his hand carefully and retrieved the mug, surprisingly the captain was a heavy sleeper. Maybe because he's been so tired lately. I put the mug away, unsure if I should wake him or not. If I did, that scowl would return... I decided to leave him, grabbing a blanket from a spare closet and draping it over his shoulders gently, loosening the sash around his neck. "Sorry for getting you involved in this." I whispered, sitting in the chair next to him, resting my chin on my knees. " I have a habit of always doing that..." I mumbled, feeling sleepy and lying my head down on the table.

* * *

I opened my eyes again to the lobby, the sun barely rising over the horizon and a pain in my neck. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the fog out of my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The room had a soft grey tone to it, a relaxing yet refreshing color to the room. "Your up." I looked over to Levi sitting at the window, yet another cup of coffee in his hands. I slowly rose, not feeling like myself. "When did you wake up?" I asked, sitting on a table. "Just a few minuets ago." He stayed silent and so did I , feeling so tired I could pass out again.

He stood and came over, holding out his cup to me, and I looked at him, wondering if he wanted me to refill it. Well if he did... He'd tell me to so. I took the mug, trying to figure out the silent puzzle. He usually stayed silent when he does something kind right? Was he giving me a taste? But he usually stayed so clean, why would he let someone drink from his own mug? Bracing myself I took a sip, the coffee strong, the bitterness burning my nose. I grimaced and looked at him, his eyes seeming amused. "God, that's awful." I choked, holding the cup back towards him. "You awake now?" He asked and I gave a nod, hopping off the table. "Damn that's not black, it's tar."

"Than how do you have your coffee?" He asked and I smiled. "The exact opposite, with lots of sugar and milk." He grimaced in disgust and I laughed at his expression, rolling my eyes. "It's not coffee if you can barely taste it."

"You can't even taste the coffee if it burns your tongue off either." As I teased I noticed he showed a lighter side to himself, less on edge. I felt a bit glad that I had peeled away one of the cold layers of ice he hid himself behind.

"How does it feel?" Morgan asked, a few hours out of surgery, when the numbing medicine finally wore off. They had hooked up the "socket" for the symp, what would connect my nerves to the medal leg. It looked like a large ring that encircled the amputation, a shiny silver that looked a bit surreal. "A bit funny, like my leg is asleep a bit." Morgan tapped the skin near the ring, and I gave her a nod I could feel it. She smiled with delight. "That's perfect! Seventy percent of this procedure was what caused most of the problems, so now the other thirty is with the symp." I sighed with relief, sliding on my temporary prosthetic. "Thank you so much For your help Morgan." She smiled gladly as I hopped off the cot, changing into my casual clothing of a long skirt and blouse.

"Now that your nerves are in the open, they can be more sensitive, so be careful okay?" She told me and I smiled, giving her a hug. "Right, thanks again." I walked out of the room and the squad came over. "How was it?" Gunther asked and I gave a thumbs up. "Perfect." They all sighed with relief, talking casually as we walked out the building. My leg did feel more sensitive, kind of like a sensitive tooth. A shiver went up my leg every brief change of temperature or wrong step, causing me to limp to avoid it. Eldo took notice, his brow arched in concern.

"Hey, something up?" He asked and I shook my head, smiling. "Morgan just said it would be sensitive for a while since my nerves are open. Don't worry." I assured him and he gave a nod, the rest of the group assured as well. As we walked down the street, a horse rode up from behind, Levi's horse. "Haichou." Petra called in greeting, and being of lower rank I gave a small salute. " I've come to get Elle." He told them, and I was a bit surprised, nodding. I got my horse from the nearby stable and followed Levi to wherever he was heading, looking like he was going towards the wall.

"We've captured an aberrant that came close to the gates, it was small enough to drag in by horses after restraining it. Based on reports, you and that garrison soldier came into contact with it at the wall." He told me and I remembered, the jumping one that Phillip sliced at. "It's a three meter class, I was surprised it could jump so high." Levi gave a nod. "It's rare we catch an aberrant, so we wanted you two to be there as witnesses since you've seen it in action." He explained, riding towards the posts near the testing site.

We dismounted our horses and turned the corner, seeing the smallish titan restrained to the ground, its eyes wide and smile creepy, staring straight at the closest humans, Hanji and her squad, who was discussing something with Phillip. He spotted me and captain Levi and smiled, giving a wave. "Hey Elle! I heard you were working on the testing too." I gave a nod and a smile, walking up to him. "Yah, since I'm a witness. How's everything going?" I asked and he turned to hanji to explain. "Since its specialty is jumping we added extra restraints to its legs." She told me and I looks at the Titan.

It's anatomy structure was strange, it's legs were smaller than the rest of it body, so how could it jump so high? "Elle, I heard you had surgery today, how's it feel? Are you okay to be here?" She asked and I waved my hand dismissively in reassurance. "Don't worry, my leg is a bit sensitive but I should be fine if I don't move drastically."

"So you got a prosthetic?" Phillip asked and I nodded, pointing to my knee that hid under my skirt. "They put on the circuit for the prosthetic, so my next operation will be to put on the real prosthetic." I told him, aware that Morgan didn't want me to give out too much information. "I see. It's good to see you walking, you look good." I smiled thankfully for the compliment. He scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous as his cheeks deepened in color a bit. "So, um, Elle... Would you-"

"Elle, look over the report of the experiments." Levi interrupted and a nodded, going up to him and hanji to take the reports."

"hai." I herd Phillip sigh behind me, probably what he wanted to say was important, I'll ask him later. I looked over the report, and back at the titan, thinking. Something didn't feel right. "When did you catch it?" Levi asked, walking a little closer and Hanji followed suit. "Yesterday, its been motionless since then, almost like it wanted to save energy..." Than it clicked, seeing its crazed eyes aiming towards Hanji and Levi. "MOVE!" I screamed, grabbing onto them as the titans face was suddenly there, its mouth agape and eyes wide as it aimed at us. my body moved on its own, grabbing the blade in hanji's maneuver gear and stabbing its eye, hot blood splattering, falling back as it howled in pain, writhing with its freed arms. soldiers scurried like ants, yelling and on high alert. It was soon restrained again, Hanji laughing.

"Ha-ha! That was close!" I breathed in pants, shaking off the adrenaline as I sat there. My back was against something warm, and I realized I sat back against Levi , sitting in between his legs where I tripped over him. "S-sorry..." I got to my feet, my right leg tender from the sudden use, so I balanced most of my weight on my left leg. Levi stood and brushed himself off, commander Erwin walking up behind him.

I saluted and he gave a dismissing wave of his hand, holding it out for me to shake. "Commander Erwin of the survey corps, pleasure to meet you." He greeted, and I shook his hand. "Elle Rothai." He gave a nod. "That was an impressive display of instincts, I'm impressed." I gave an embarrassed smile. "I just noticed that it used its arms to jump and not its legs." I informed and he nodded, looking at Hanji. "Go ahead and add that to the report." She gave a nod and continued with her work. "But Levi you didn't have to do that." Erwin sighed and I looked back, realizing the titans bottom jaw was on the ground from being torn off. When did he..? "Elle?" The commander called and I jolted, looking back. "Yes?" I asked, not meaning to dismiss attention. "I said I wanted to ask you about your experience on the field." He told me. I hesitated, my fists clenching. "I'll tell what I can, but it might not be much..."

"That's all right, any amount of information is fine. Shall we go inside?" I gave a nod, but heard Phillip call behind me. "Commander!" Erwin turned as he saluted, and proceeded with a smile. "If you don't mind sir, may I accompany you? I could provide Intel from what she doesn't remember at the wall-"

"No need, you did well on your full report and I read it thoroughly. I would like to asks for her opinion only."

"Yes, but-"

Levi stepped in close, looking up at the boy with a glare. "Your not needed. Don't you think it would be easier to speak without a crowd? Get over you crush and assist squad leader hanji which you came here to do." I gaped at Levi in disbelief but he ignored my expression, pushing me forward with a bored face We walked into and empty room except for a table and three chairs, a man standing there already in wait. "This is squad leader (put name). Hell be recording the story into a report if you don't mind." I gave a nod of agreement and shook his hand. He suddenly pulled me closer, and sniffed my hair. "W-wha-"

"He does that when ever he first meets someone." Erwin explained. Still weirded out the squad leader drew back and sneered. "Haven't your parents told you it's not polite to stare?" Levi grumbled, tapping the bottom of my jaw to close it, and I started, pouting at him. "Well-" he clamped his hand over my mouth before I could protest, scowling."aren't you supposed to be quiet and depressed? Your about to tell a dramatic story." I jerked his hand away and walking towards my chair. "I think you only want me quiet."

As I sat down tea was placed in front of us by a soldier, placing the tea-pot in front of us before leaving the room. "All-right, now I want you to think about this as telling your story and not an interrogation." Erwin told me, shifting through papers in front of him, Levi leaning back in his chair next to me. "Is it an interrogation?" I asked and he smiled. "I guess it depends on how you see the situation." I gave a nod, confused on where to start. "Start from where you save the girls life, Layla was it?" So her name was Layla. "Well... That parts a bit fuzzy, but I do remember jumping in front of her when the Titan was about to bite-"

A sudden searing pain when through my leg and I gasped, my teeth clenching as I held my knee. "Elle?" Erwin straitened, his eyes shocked. The pain vanished and I drew in a deep breath, rubbing my forehead. "S-sorry, it must be the memory..." I told him, my hands shaking. Levi's expression was deep in thought, as if trying to figure something out. "I can continue..." I told the commander and he nodded, relaxing. "I woke on a branch of a tree, and the cable of my maneuver gear was tangled around my right leg. I didn't know what was going on at first, but I remember after seeing my leg not there, all I could do was scream."

I grimaced at the memory, my right hand rubbing my knee out of habit. "I untangled the cable that kept my circulation cut off, and re wrapped it. At first I tried to call for help, but no one was around. So I took out one of the three flares I had and shot it off. It took a minuet, but I broke my ribs when trying to reach the ground, and when I did I saw a corpse." a burn came to the back of my throat, and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop from vomiting. that was so horrible. "I... I wasn't able to identify him... but I took the blade beside him and the stick that had impaled him, and I used the stick as a crutch. But it didn't get me too far, I kept falling. And before I knew it I was in a titans hand..." Should I mention the memory of Levi, I should shouldn't I? I needed to keep the report accurate. With my silence I took a sip of the tea in front of me, my hands still shaking. "I... I remembered something at that time... I remember seeing captain Levi pick up my cloak." My eyes stung with tears, and I tried to blink them back. " I was right above you..." The silence rang on, and i looked over at the captain, who's eyes were dark, remorseful an Erwin looked at Levi. " Levi, This might make you guilty of abandonment. Such a crime could demote your rank-"

"No! I'm not blaming him at all!" I interjected and they all jumped at my yell, eyes wide. "Rather, I blame myself. I'm the one who made the mistake of taking action alone. My pride swallowed me."

"But you show no pride now, even after all you went through you don't blame anyone else?" mike asked and I nodded in conformation. "But... How did you escape from the Titan?" Levi asked and I sat back in my chair. "I sliced its wrist and tried to aim for it neck, but I went over the shoulder and hooked my blade into its back. I shot off another flare after I realized I couldn't get back down, and I didn't know which way I was going." Erwin smiled in amusement. "So you really rode a titan." My expression made his smile disappear, and I gripped the cup in front of me.

"It was hell. I was in agony the entire time. It was a struggle to save my strength so I could kill it and attach to the wall..." There was another silence, and I took a sip of my tea to try and calm myself. Hanji suddenly burst into the room, her eyes wide. "You started the story without me?!" I laughed at her expression, my nerves finally easing. "I'm sorry, I can go over it again"

"No, she can read the reports." Levi mumbled and I looked at him, pouting. "You don't need to answer for me. I can tell it again."

"Oh really?" He tested, his glare penetrating. What was with him? Why did he not want me to tell hanji? "It's all right, I'll just read the report, mike always puts explicit detail just for me." She smiled broadly in thanks at the squad leader as her handed her the report. I gave a sour look to Levi but he was looking out the window, his eyes bored. With a scoff I stood. "If I'm no longer needed I'd like to return to the case." The commander nodded in approval and I left, sulking angrily.

Due to the incredible amount of time it took to wrap up the case for the day, it was eleven pm before I got the chance to sleep. I was escorted to headquarters where bunks were for soldiers, me, Levi, hanji, Phillip, and mike the only ones staying there, wanting to be nearby the captive titan hanji named heartcleff. Me and hanji shared a bunk while the men slept elsewhere, and she proceeded to interrogate me as we went to bed. "So the titans skin was hot to lie against, and what were its reflexes once it hand healed?"

I fluffed my pillow on the bed and pushed down the sheets to climb in. Hanji sat on the bed beside mine, a notebook in hand and in a night gown as I borrowed men's sleepwear, baggy button up shirt and cotton pants, also to big for me. "It seemed to forget I was there, and kept walking. It's skin wasn't really hot, but more like it had a fever." She scribbled in her note-book, her eyes filled with delight. "And your leg, what pressure did the Titan bite at?" The sudden flare if pain ripped through my leg and my teeth clenched holding my knee. "E-Elle?!" Hanji stood and I waved her off. "It's fine, just some... Painful memories." I gasped, the pain eased though my head still pounded. Hanji put up her note book and gave me a soft smile. "You worked hard today, get some sleep." Then she flicked off the lights.

* * *

.

.

.

I woke biting my pillow to silence my screams, sweat making my skin slick and dampening my clothes. Wh-why was my leg hurting so bad?! Did the wound open?! I sat up and threw off the sheets, breathing hard and staring at my leg. No blood, so nothing external. I rubbed and pressed the skin around the socket. No pain by touch, but it felt like it had reopened, like the pain when I tore away the cable. Another seer of agony shot through me and my hand smacked over my mouth, feeling like vomiting. My entire body shook, my head pounding. I had to be sick... There was no other way. Morgan could know what to do, maybe I should wake hanji, and ask her to ride over to the hospital... No I should try and see if I could do anything about this myself first.

Carefully I got out of bed, feeling like the prosthetic would cause more pain so I left it, balancing on the walls to reach the kitchen, which had first aid kit in there somewhere. It took a while to reach it, but once I finally reached the kitchen I opened the cabinet, ignoring another flare of pain. My hand stretched for the first aid kit on the top shelf, but I couldn't reach, gasping. almost there...

_"BAM!"_

I lost my balance, With the clatter of some bottles and myself collapsing against the floor, I doubt no one herd it. Shit! The guys were bunked right near there.

I should leave before the find me in this state. But all I could do was sit up and lean against the cabinet, panting, feeling like no air would reach my lungs. I felt so out of it, my leg pulsating with hot pain. The room spun this way and back, my skin freezing but feeling feverish all at the same time. I could pass out, I could feel my eyes close and vision blur. something warm grasped my face, lifting it. Levi was kneeling in front of me, and I jerked in surprise with a gasp, but he kept his hands cupping my cheek and the nape of my neck, the feeling of his skin soothing.

"Your burning up, did you have a fever and collapse?" He asked and my head shook numbly, pointing a trembling finger to my leg, my voice ragged and cracked. "It won't stop... Hurting... I don't...know what to... Do..." He looked at my amputation, not seeing any open wounds like I had. Looking at me, he touched the area where my calf should be, and I twitched, feeling like my leg could have been there for a second... He looked up, realizing something. "Your crying." He informed me, and I was stunned, wiping my damp cheek and staring at the tears in my hand.

seeing that, It set off more tears, unable to stop my hiccupping sobs I tried to silence, bowing my head and eventually absentmindedly leaning my head on Levi's hard warm shoulder. "it hurts..." I moaned in a crying wail, my breath escaping my lings shakily. My frustration and confusion confined me, the frustration of not having a leg, going through this hell because of it. "Pull yourself together." He told me, and slowly I sat up, wiping my eyes. Right, it wasn't right to ask for comfort from Levi. "S-sorry..."

I watched as he scowled, looking away. He almost looked annoyed. So I was a bother? But why did he say no? "I sometimes forget your not just a soldier... I meant to say calm down. You won't get anywhere in a panic." Was he, apologizing in a way?

I continued to rub my throbbing leg, the ache in my head becoming worse. "It might be an illness." I croaked and he shook his head, his hand remaining on the back of my neck, the heat from his skin almost pleasurable, calming. what was I thinking he was my captain! A blush crept on my cheeks and I scowled. stop itThat all about inapropriate! Baka! Baka! Baka! "Elle."

He called, pulling me from my flustered thoughts and I looked uAsquith a jerk. he reached behind his back unexpectantly and pulled out a knife, the steel of the blade glimmering. "Levi-?!" I gasped in a panic but He clamped his hand over my mouth to cut off my squeal, holding the knife up to stab.

My body squirmed in protest, my cry muffled As he brought it down, shutting my eyes, flinching as it made a thunk into the wooden floor. Huh..? I opened an eye and saw the knife stuck in the floor right where my leg cut off, and as sudden as it came, the pain stopped. It was completely gone, and I sighed with relief, my shaken nerves calming emediutly, the sweat on my clothes the only reminder it was there. Levi removed his hand and watched me cautiously.

"Still sick?" He asked and I shook my head. He removed the knife from the floor and put it back in the holster behind his back. Did he always carry that? "I figured it was like what my former squad member had. He got an amputation and had a symptom called phantom limb. It causes a sensation that your leg is falsely there, like the area tingling of quick flashes of pain.I suppose the circuit amplified your symptoms, I've never seen it like this before."

He took out the knife holster and held it out to me. "Take it, incase it comes up again." I took the knife and holster, taking out the blade that had an arch, something engraved in a different language on the gleaming silver. "Acune... Fortifee... Pour toujours?" I asked, the words sound alien on my tongue. "It's an old language, I don't remember when I came in possession of this, but I've had it for a while."

"Than I can't take it! It's important to you right?"

"It's just a blade." He stood as I looked back down at the knife, clutching the handle tight. "What does the engravement mean?" I asked and he hesitated, staring at nothing. "acune fortifee pour toujours, none walled freedom." His accent was perfect, or as far as I could tell.

"Elle?" I jumped to the voice, hiding the knife as Phillip came into the kitchen I tried to stand, leaning against the wall shakily. "What's wrong? Why don't you have your prosthetic?" Why are you alone with your captain? I knew he wanted to ask, plus he staired at levi untrustingly. "Phillip hey, I couldn't get much sleep so I came down, what are you doing up?"

"I just herd you guys talking so I came in. Do you need help getting back up to your room?" He came forward and supported my elbow to steady me, his height far taller than my tiny self, reaching down to hook his arms under my legs. Levi put a hand on the boy's shoulder, his eyes glowing a light grey in the darkness. "I'll take her." He butted in and hooked his arms under me, lifting me up so suddenly I almost lost my balance, clutching his shoulders to regain it.

"O-oi!" Phillip growled but the captain ignored him, walking up the stairs. "Wasn't that a bit rude?" I whispered and he looked at me, a brow raised. "In what way? I'm taking responsibility for my subordinate." I gave a pout, knowing he knew what I meant. "S-sorry for before... I called you by your name..." I mumbled, knowing how rude it was to not call him "heichoi" when I wasn't his rank or higher. "Your forgiven, considering the circumstances."

I gave a nod in response. "Right, it won't happen again." He paused his stride infront of my bedroom door, left open from when I went out and looked inside, hanji still deep asleep in her bed. Levi dipped his face down, his hot breath tickling my ear, making my face burn with a blush, my stomach fluttering. "Stay silent." He warned and I nodded, keeping my arms folded as he quietly walked in, reaching my bed and slowing sitting me on it.

I looked up once he let go, and he gave a nod of departure, Turning to leave. In a panic my hand fisted his sleeve and I pulled him downward with a jerk. Cupping his face in my hands while his eyes gleamed in the light, shocked as I brushed my lips against his ear, my heart pounding.

Hesitantly, I noticed a nice prickly pine sent coming from his hair,so fresh as goosebumps crawled up my arms, his skin so warm... I loved it. "Thank you, heichoi..." I breathed, relieving my shaking hands from him, than hiding myself under the covers as he stayed silent, and left the room with out a jostle.


End file.
